cuando te conoci
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: akane es una chica de 16 años que se va a vivir a nerima. Al principio lo odia,pero al conocer a Ranko y su hermano ranma vera que Nerima no es tan malo.Enredos humor y mucho mucho amor en esta alocada historia. pasen y lean!
1. Todo comenzo

es una historia un poco diferente a la del anime o el manga(que a fin de cuentas,viene a ser lo mismo).Bueno es un universo y Akane no están -chan y Ranma-kun son Mousse Kuno y Ranma son í algo que no puede faltar son prometidas que aquí serán simplemente..."amigas".Espero que les guste y dejen historia empieza.

Era una linda mañana en sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban en fin era un hermoso no para todos.

Akane es una hermosa chica de 16 añía el pelo negro con destellos azulados y lo tenia corto,unos ojos color chocolate muy grandes , cuerpo de mujercita a medio formar(ustedes me entienden),y una sonrisa que para los hombres resultaba encantadora.

Acababa de mudarse a Nerima y el sitio no le gustaba en absoluto no era nada comparado con China. En ese sitio,no tenia amigos no conocia nada todo era desconocido para ella,ademas extrañaba a sus amigos.

-Daria cualquier cosa por que Shinnosuke o Akari estuvieran aquí.-

-¡ay! hermanita...que pesimista eres mira esto es muy bonito y haras nuevos amigos-esa era una de las hermanas mallores de Akane , una chica muy linda y astuta pero es un poquito materialista.-Aunque espero que tengas tanta popularidad con los chicos como en China,sino mi negocio se ira a trste-

-¡Nabiki!-

-¿Que? o vamos era una bromita...-

-si ya seguro-_"como que no te conozco uyy aveces me saca de quicio"._

_-_Akane...-le paso la mano por delante de la cara,pero nada seguia quieta-¡Hola! tierra llamando a Akane¿hay alguien?-le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Si si lo siento estaba pensando-

-Esta bien,yo me voi dentro-

-Te sigo-

Se disponian a entrar en la casa, pero su padre desde la verja las llamó.Suponian que era para que le ayudaran con algunas cajas,pero vieron que no. Su padre estaba hablando con un hombre y dos chicos que parecian de su edad . El hombre habló:

-¡OH! que chicas mas lindas supongo que seran sus hijas ¿o me equivoco?

-no Saotome no te equivocas-miro a sus hijas y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran,cuando estuvieron a su lado habló.-estas son mis dos hijas Nabiki y Akane-.

-Mucho gusto-el hombre junto a los dos chicos hicieron una reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Igualmente-

-Niñas este es Genma eramos muy amigos en el Instituto y nos acabamos de reencontrar.-

-¿Se conocian?-.

-Asi es pequeña Akane y a vosotras también.-al segundo despues Genma abrió los ojos-aa que modales los mios,vuestro padre ya los conoce,pero vosotras no,estos son mis hijos Ranma y Ranko.-la chica saludo efusivamente y el chico sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no hiba para todos los presentes si no para una pequeña chica que se habia sonrojado a mirarle.-

Para Akane todo a su alrededor desapareció.Ese chico la habia simplemente cautivado. Tenia unos ojos azules que desprendian una mirada fiera y segura,unos labios que le gritaban que los probara,un cuerpo que ¡madre mia! no tenia palabras y algo muy caracteristico,su pelo negro azabache estaba atado en una trenza, se fijó que la chica también la detalle la extraño, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Ambos se miraron y juraría que el se había sonrojado,cosa que le pareció tremendamente adorablea la a gusto estaban mirándose el uno al otro que no se dieron cuenta de que todos se habian metido e casa.

-¡Oye tortolos venís o no!-fue la hermana de Ranma la que habló.

-¡uy! ¡pelmaza! acabas de romper el romanticismo...-

Akane no pronunció mas palabras después de escuchar eso. Se metió corriendo en casa, para no levantar sospechas entró como si nada,pero todos,absolutamente todos notaron lo sonrojada que estaba.

-es mi impresión... o aquí hay mas gente...-declaro la peliazul.

-si hermana mira esta es la mamá de los chicos Nodoka Saotome-respondió Kasumi, la hermana mas mayor de Akane.

-Akane ¡estas hermosa! Kasumi y Nabiki estan cambiadas pero tu,vaya estas hecha una mujer. Y te has cortado el pelo.-

-si..._"no se que cara poner,parece que todos se conocen pero yo no me acuerdo de ellos...¿que hago?"-_ante sus pensamientos solo sonrió.

Al ver esa sonrisa hizo que el corazon del chico latiera como un loco. Esa chica era increiblemente guapa y aunque fuera baja, para el era increiblemente sexy,esos pantalones cortos le hacian una piernas que le quitaban el aliento.Y que hablar de su cintura...

-Ranma hermanito..¿te gusta Akane verdad?-le susurro Ranko.

-¿Que? claro que no..la acabo de conocer-_"mentiroso mentiroso mentiroso Ranma eres lo peor claro que te gusta"_

-no te creo-le miro con picardia,ella conocia a su hermano perfectamente y sabía cuando le interesaba algo.Y ahora mismo ese algo era Akane.

-Piensa lo que te de la gana-

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verlos...pero tengo que ir a arreglar mi cuarto...-

-yo te ayudare-

-Gracias Ranko-

Subieron juntas a la habitación de se lo pasaron muy bién hablando y contando anecdotas, para Ranko, Akane era su nueva mejor amiga,era una chica amable y dulce y le había caido bien.

-Akane ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?-le pregunto con cierto temor por su respuesta.

-Si claro me caes muy bien Ranko-chan-

-y tu a mi. ¡Seremos las mejores amigas!-se le veia muy ilusionada,esto a la peliazul le pareció un tanto raro.

-oye tus amigas no se pondran celosas si ven que una desconocida es la intima de su amiga se enfadaran-ese comentario inocente hizo que el rostro de Ranko se ensombreciera.

-yo..no tengo amigas...-

-¿Como?-preguntó muy sorprendida.

-No, todas huyen de mi,bueno huir no...pero solo se acercan para estar con mi hermano.-

-Pues permiteme decirte que son idiotas-miró a su nueva mejor amiga y volvió a hablar-solo me pregunto algo¿como dejan pasar a una chica como tu por un chico?_"que por cierto es guapisimo ¡Akane! que piensas..."_

-Ja es por culpa de esas tres...¡idiotas!-

-¿quienes?

-Las pesadas que siguen a mi hermano,ya las conoceras. Se llaman Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi y antes de que hagas otra pregunta te lo contare todo.

_Flash back_

_-Ranko ahora que somos amigas te contaremos algo.-_

_-si claro-_

_-tu bien sabes que estamos locas por tu hermano ¿no es verdad?-_

_-asi es-_

_-pues vamos a retar a todas las chicas a un duelo,la que gane se quedara con Ranma-  
_

_-¡no dejare que le hagais eso a mi hermano!-grito furiosa-se lo contare todo.-  
_

_-si contar algo pequeña idiota,shampoo matar-_

_-¿ves Kodachi? no le tendriamos que haber contado nada-_

_Fin flash buck_

-No les hice caso y se lo conte a mi hermano-

-y ¿que paso?-

-nada,no me creyo, dijo que estaba celosa y que no me tenia que preocupar,que yo siempre seria su "pequeñita".-lanzó un suspiro-entonces ellas hicieron creer a la gente que yo estaba con los novios de las demas.Y ahora nadie del género femenino se me acerca.

-Que idiotas-la abrazó-pero ahora si tienes una amiga y siempre estare contigo-

-gracias-

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y dejen sus aceptan criticas ;)**


	2. El primer dia de escuela! parte 1

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2!

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales,como si se conocieran de toda la vida y riendose a el piso de abajo un chico con cierta trenza,estaba muy le miró y pensó que quizas estaba algo aburrido y que le daba verguenza subir al cuarto de Akane para estar con ellas.

Así que decidida se levantó y le dijo:

-Ranma-kun ven conmigo-

-¿a donde?-

-con las chicas,estoy viendo que estas muy aburrido-

No le dió tiempo a contestar, ya estaba frente a una puerta con un patito amarillo que colgaba del picaporte con un nombre en el : Akane. Ese pequeño gesto infantil le hizo sonreir,esa chica aun sin estar presente lo cautivaba.

Dentro se lo estaban pasando "pipa"(1).Kasumi toco un par de veces y alguien grito: _¡PASE!._Al ver quien era las chicas sonrieron , kasumi dijo:

-chicas que malas sois, le habeis dejado en la sala solo,el pobre llevaba un aburrimiento encima...-sonrió-ademas le daba verguenza subir-

-no , ven sientate con nosotras-

-esta bien-

-bueno yo les dejo diviertanse-Kasumi cerro la puerta,y dentro del cuarto volvio la conversacion.

-bueno hermanito estabamos hablando de la escuela-

-ha es cierto, ¿empiezas el lunes no?-

-asi es,estoy un poco nerviosa-dijo Akane-_"aunque estando tan cerca de ti como para no estarlo..Akane ¡que pensamientos son esos!"-_

-no tienes por que,el director está algo loco si, pero es divertido.-

-si ademas Ranko y yo te presentaremos a la pandilla-

-sera ¡TU! pandilla.-recalco con enfasis la palabra tu-ya sabes que esa tipas no me caen bien-

-pero los chicos si-

-bueno-

-en ese caso gracias-sonrió-asi al menos conocere a alguien-.

-claro seguro que les caes bien-Ranma no dejaba de mirar a la chica, lo notó y decidio "picar" un poco a su hermanito querido.

-oye Akane¿tu tienes novio?-

Esa palabra desencajo a la parejita que en ese momento se sonreia puso cara de susto y Ranma de se le ocurria preguntarle eso a Akane.¡Que bestia es!.Aunque debia de admitir que se moria de curiosidad por saber cosas hacerca del pasado de esa chica.

Queria saber si tenia alguna pequeña esperanza de poder hacercarse a la nervioso la peliazul no contestaba,hiba a decir algo cuando:

-no,no tengo novio-dijo segura

-¿no? pero has tenido ¿no es así?-

-¡Ranko! dejala la estas molestando-grito el chico furioso.

-no no me molesta,la verdad es que no he tenido novio,oportunidades he tenido ee-poniendo cara de chica egocentrica,cosa que causo gracia en los otros dos jovenes-pero hablando en serio no,no tengo ni tube.-

-a sabes hermanito,se tan lanzado como siempre ¡yo no miro!-dijo con guasa tapandose los ojos-ya ya venga.-

-Te voy a matar-

-si a besos tonto-

-bueno Ranko-chan y tu ¿tienes novio?-dijo con picardia Akane.

La mirada del joven se poso en la de su hermana con una chico pensó:_"¡ja! ahora te voy a hacer pasar tanta verguenza que querras que te trage la tierra"_

-no no tengo-y agrego-pero me gusta alguien...-

-asi...¿como se llama?-

-Ryoga-kuuun-dijo Ranma con tono de guasa y con voz de mujer-es taan mono ¿verdad?-

-Noo ¡Ryoga no me gusta!-

-¿quien es ese?-preguntó

-un amigo mio-

-no me gusta, no le hagas caso-

-si claro y eso de tu libreta de ¡Ryoga y Ranko! ¡tu y yo! te a...-

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase,por que un cojín se estrelló contra su no paraba de reir,no había sido tan malo venir aquí,en un solo día habia conocido al chico de sus sueños y a la mejor amiga que se puede tener_"Akari incluida claro"._Claro que extrañaba China,pero esto tenia su encanto le estaba gustando vivir aquí.

Ala hora de la cena la familia Saotome se retiró.Kasumi insistia en que se quedaran a cenar, pero la señora Saotome se nego.

-De verdad no son molestia quedense-

-que no mujer,mira hagamos algo hoy es Sabado ¿no?-La joven asintió-bien el sabado que viene vendremos a cenar, y al siguiente venis vosotros a la nuestra y asi sucesivamente-

-aa ya entiendo¡esta bien el sabado cenaremos aquí!-se despidieron y se fueron.


	3. el primer dia de escuela parte 2

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte del segundo capítulo:

Cuando la familia Saotome se retiró,la Tendo se dispuso a cenar e irse a la cama,ya que había sido un dia el dia siguiente seria aun no pudo quedar con su nueva amiga por que tenía que ayudar en casa.

El día le paso muy lento y muy llegar la noche Akane se detubo a mirar el uniforme le gustaba nada de formado por una camisa blanca de manga larga y una mini falda,muy una chaqueta roja a juego con una corbata,la chaqueta tenía el escudo del Furinkan que mas le impactó fue,que llevaban botas con unos tacones,no muy grandes pero no bajos.(N/A:si es como el de rebelde es que me encanta^^).

Kasmumi abrió la puerta y se encontró a Akane observando el ,conocía a su hermana y sabia que no le gustaba nada:

-Venga vete a dormir,mañana sera un gran día-le dijo

-si,pero estoy muy nerviosa-

-es normal,colegio nuevo,amigos nuevo...no te preocupes lo haras bien-

-gracias-sonrió-buenas noches.

-adios-

Salio no sin antes darle un maternal beso en la que su madre volvio Kasumi habia adoptado su echo a la cama y increiblemente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido del despertador resono por toda la habitación de la se despertó y miro la seis y habia levantado temprano para estar lista a la hora y no llegar duchó y vistio con ese espantoso traje.

Cuando bajo a desayunar,vio que su hermana Nabiki no estaba.

-kasumi..¿y Nabiki?-

-a ya salió-

-esta bien-suspiro-pues ire yo sola-

La puerta sonó y Kasumi fue a ver quien era los invitó a pasar,Ranko y Ranma estaban esperandola para ir juntos a al verlos subio se lavo los dientes,cojió su mochila y salio con sus amigos.

-gracias por venir a buscarme-

-nada no nos importa¿verdad Ranma?-pregunto inquisidoramente mirando hacia atras.

-no,que ba-dijo el ojiazul nerviosamente,no tenia claro si su hermana le hubiera pillado mirando descaradamente a su amiga,pero es que no lo podia evitar._"que bien le queda el dichoso uniforme..."_

-Oye Akane, ¿y la corbata...?es obligatoria llevarla_-_

_-_si la llevo puesta pero mal hecha mira-les enseño su "obra".La corbata tenia el nudo a medio hacer y mal colocada,le daba un toque raro.

-wow me gusta, le da estilo rebelde-sonrio-como lo has hecho yo la quiero asi-

Ranma se fijo en la corbata y lo que no era la corbata(N/A: ya me entendeis juas juas) y se puso muy cierto que el nudo estaba mal hecho pero era lo que menos le importaba mirar ahora mismo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Akane preguntó:

-y ¿quién tubo la magnífica idea de poner esta..cosa?-

-fue Kodachi la hija del director-dijo Ranma-ya la conoceras-

-está loca y tiene una risa estúpida jojojo-imito su risa y a Akane le parecio ridicula.

-Por cierto mira quien está ahi tu grupo de fans-

-Ranma-samaa-

-Ranchan-

-aireen-

Llegaron corriendo y cuando vieron a una chica, ,desconocida y muy muy linda,una alarma en su cerebro se miraron mal muy mal y eso los tres jovenes lo no hizo nada,Ranko puso gesto de fastidio y Ranma de desesperacion.

Ukyo hiba a decir pero en ese instante Shampoo se lanzó a los brazos de su amado se tiro practicamente encima de Ranma y Ukyo blasfemaba contra las otras tres.

Akane estaba pero no dijo nada, la pelirroja suspiro ese instante otros tres chicos era alto y tenia el pelo negro y muy largo y tenia unos grandes gafones que le ocupaban la malloria de la otro era mas modosito,tenia el pelo en un tupe bien peinado y el otro era adorable sonrojado.

En ese momento El chico de gafas dijo:

-Ranma y esta preciosidad...¿donde la guardabas?-

-idiota-gruño el chico-se llama Akane y acaba de llegar de china-

-en serio,tu ser china-la miro-yo no creer-

-no,soy de aquí pero vivi mucho tiempo en China,me llamo Akane-

-Yo soy Ryoga-sonrio-y estos son mousse y Kuno-

-hola encantado-

-yo ser Shampoo y elaas kodachi y Ukyo-

Ranko se mantuvo callada odiaba a esas repipis,y un maquiavelico plan se formó en su mente:

-Akane no deberias dejar que estas tres se abracen a tu novio-

-¡QUE!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-no poder ser-la miro-¿tu ser la novia de mi airen?-

-no yo esto no!-

-Akane no mientas verdad Ranma-le miro.

El chico estaba perplejo,esa mentira le parecia el cielo,mataria dos pajaros de un tiro: se quitaria a las pelmas de encima,y se acercaria a la plan perfecto.

-si es mi novia-se acerco y la abrazo por los hombros-¿verdad amor?-

-no puede ser ran-chan-

-hay mira pues si es-dijo Ranko-es mi cuñadita y vayamos al colegio que se hace tarde.

En el camino hacia el colegio Ranma no solto a Akane ni ella a el,el chico le había explicado y rogado que se hiciera pasar por su novia para que las chicas le dejen en solo acepto.

Al llegar al colegio,todo el mundo la miraba,bueno todos los hombres y la incomodo,luego vieron por quien era abrazada y se clases transcurrieron normales hasta que un chico con trenza la citó en la azotea.

Akane no se lo penso un momento,a la hora del almuerzo subió,no le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta por que unos brazos la habian apresado y empujado hacia dentro de la azotea.

Aqui la segunda parte quiero agradecer a :

**sil-bD9: gracias por tu review,te agradezco mucho que lo que este capi tambien te haya gustado :D.**

**neo ranma: que sigas leyendo y que este te guste.**

**rutabi: gracias :)! si es cierto tengo algunos pero tambien al subirlo hay fallos y me corta palabras y cosas asi,tengo que descubrir por que.¬¬!.bueno aqui esta la actualizacion.**

**bueno espero q sigais leyendolo :)!**

**bss ranmaxakanelove  
**


	4. la azotea

hola gracias a todos por leer aqui les dejo otro capi.

Akane se sorprendio mucho y al ver los ojos de Ranma se sonrojó.El chico solo le sonrió y se acercó a la barandilla dandole la espalda a la joven,esta le siguió preguntandose para que la habia citado ahi.

Sus dudas fueron dispersadas cuando:

-te preguntaras por que te cité aquí ¿no?-

-asi es-le dijo,el seguia observando a un punto en concreto luego sus ojos se posaron en ella.

-queria agradecerte el favor,se que no es facil hacerte pasar por la novia de alguien que acabas de conocer...pero lo necesitaba-suspiro-es que no me dejan en paz por culpa de una paranolla sulla.-

-tranquilo no me molesta-

-si pero tendremos que..tu ya sabes..lo que hacen las parejas-estaba rojo como un tomate,la chica le observo y el soltó-ya sabes,abrazarse y...besarse.-ese besarse lo dijo en un suave murmullo que dudaba que la joven hubiera escuchado pero se se hizo la sorda.

-no tiene nada de malo...si solo es,por actuación ya sabes...no es actuar digo-se puso nerviosa,no queria espantar al joven asi que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-ademas a mi no me disgusta abrazarte y ya sabes...esto...-

El joven sonrió y le acarició la mejilla,estaba roja lo que le pareció encantador echo una breve mirada a la puerta y vio algo que le descolocó,pero que le hizo reirse y abrazar a la estaba pasmada hiba a preguntarle por que lo hizo hasta que el joven le susurro un suave y disimulado...

-estan en la puerta-volvió a mirar y se reió de nuevo mientras la apretaba mas contra si,no eran precisamente disimulados estaban todos con la cara pegada a la puerta-pero no creo que se crean que estamos juntos con un simple abrazo-

-si-suspiro.

Fuera de la azotea tres chicas miraban furiosas a la jovencita nueva que les estaba robando delante de sus narices a su querido que solo lo veian como algo que tendrian que ganar sea como cuatro pares de ojos miraban anonanados.

_"vaya esto es mejor de lo que pensé,si Akane esta con Ranma...seremos familia"_.Ante ese pensamiento los ojos de la chica brillaron,le encantaba esa otros jovenes la miraron pero prestaron mas atencion a la parejita que se estaban dando arrumacos,o eso parecia.

En la azotea la cosa estaba muy intensa,nada se les pasaba por la cabeza para que crelleran que era su que a Akane se le ocurrio algo,le daba verguenza pero todo sea por ayudar.(N/A:es demasiado buena ¬¬ aprovechada).

-Ranma hay una cosa que podEmos hacer-

-que...-dijo atontado por la cercania de la joven.

-acerca tu cabeza a la mia y quedate quieto,no asi no ladeala bruto,como si me besaras-dijo nerviosa y divertida por la torpeza del joven,que hizo justo lo que la chica le mandó.

Unos ojos violeta miraban no creyendo lo que veia estaba furiosa,su airen era suyo y de nadie a parte, Ranko estaba que no cabia en su gozo,se estaban besando,esto avanzaba mas rápido de lo previsto.

Los jovenes seguian asi,quietos sin hacer nada solo mirandose a los ojos con las cabezas juntas,muy juntas, sus labios casi rozandose y abrazados.

-bueno creo que asi vale ¿no?-dijo la joven

-si ¿no?-el chico la miro a los ojos,luego sus labios y despues sus ojos de nuevo y dijo-no...- agitó la cabeza negando y la beso. Fue un beso tierno y dulce,pero a la vez brusco y apasionado. La chica no dudo en responder ,ahora si Ranma estaba en el cielo.

_"dios que bien besa el condenado es tan dulce...Akane reacciona no puedes,si si que puedes tonta te gusta aprovecha la oportunidad.¡ no esta mal!,lo haces por ver feliz a tu amiga no es malo,ya ya lo haces por ti tambien...pero me da igual"_Este debate mental no duro mucho,al final hizo lo que mas queria,seguir besandole.

_"Ranma ¡eres el mejor!,es tan bonita y tan cariñosa y ¿por que no?, esta tan buena"_

Los chicos seguian a lo suyo,de vez en cuando se separaban pero se volvian a besar de inmediato,el chico no lo resistio mas y le dio un leve mordisco en el labio inferior de ella y tiro de el lamiendolo,la joven por instinto hizo lo mismo pero con el superior.

No les dio tiempo de seguir ya que un portazo los hizo separarse,se habian olvidado completamente de los espias pero aun así Ranma la abrazó.

-¡Tu! como puedes besar a Ranma-grito como una loca Kodachi-¡el es mio!-

-¡que dices Ran-chan es para mi!-grito Ukyo-yo lo amo mas ¡loca!-

-estupidas airen ser mio,ser la mas hermosa-

Las tres jovencitas se enfrascaron en una pelea,Ranko se acercó a la parejita con cara pícara y dijo:

-ja ja que rapido vais ¿no?-rio

-no es por ... ya sabes-dijo el chico nervioso.

-si ya por eso aun la abrazas-

Se fijaron que efectivamente estaban abrazados y se sonrojaron,el rió de nuevo miro a las tres locas que se habian calmado y miraban con odio a la joven . Ranma le dio un breve y muy corto besoa Akane que sonrió.

Las jovencitas salieron echando pestes,enfadadisimas y maldiciendo,los chicos miraban incredulos y Kuno dijo:

-wow Ranma que suerte te gastas menuda chica que tienes-

-cierto,ojala tuviera yo una así-dijo Ryoga-suertudo.-.

Ranko se sonrojo y puso cara triste,su hermano la miro y luego miro a Akane,un plan se formaba en su mente,pero su prioridad ahora era la hermosa chica que estaba ahora sonrojada en sus brazos.

**Hola :D,quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews que son los que me dan las ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Quiero agradecer a :**

**Sil-bD9: gracias por leer y espero que este tambien te haya parte favorita es esa cuando ranma se que sigas leyendo y sigue tu historia es muy buena.**

**jannettcita: gracias muchas gracias :D,y lo de los capis mas largos yo tambien quiero,pero es por falta de tiempo los estudios me tienen loca jeje pero en cuanto se acaben hare los capis mas largos :)**

**Keisi: jaja a mi este ranma me gusta tambien mas , es cierto que siendo timido es mono pero no se mas aprovechado no estaria mal ;) **

**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: si yo odio a esas tres idiotas,bueno Ukyo es la que mejor me cae pero esque son estupidas. jaja obvio que entre ranma y akane habra quimica desde el primero al ultimo ;) y no te preocupes es normal eso tambien me pasa,y si son errores al subirlo espero que con este no pase -.-' x cierto espero que te haya gustado este :D  
**

**rutabi: si es cierto no es exactamente igual pero es parecido ;Pespero que este te haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos y besos.**

**ranmaxakanelove  
**


	5. me robaste el corazon

Hola gracias por todos sus reviews les dejo otro capítulo.

Los meses pasaron,Ranma seguia fingiendo ser el novio de Akane, pero las tres chicas eran cada vez mas pesadas,Ranko y Akane se hicieron inseparables si una hiba al centro la otra le seguia,eran como hermanas.

Ryoga salia con Ranko,gracias al plan que el habia ideado junto a su "novia".Sonrió al recordarlo.

_FLASH BUCK._

_Las chicas habian desaparecido,solo quedaban en la azotea Ranma,Akane,Ryoga y Ranko que se quedaron el resto del recreo,el chico de la trenza sabia muy bién lo interesada que estaba su hermana en el joven,y aunque el otro lo negara el tambien estaba loco por ella . Un maquiavelico plan se formó en su mente._

_Ryoga seria su cuñado a finales de esta semana como que se llamaba Ranma Saotome._

_El chico se llevo a su "novia" a una zona apartada para poder explicarle sus planes._

_-Ranma que pasa...-_

_-veras Ranko está loca por Ryoga,y el por ella pero es tan lento que no se da cuenta-_

_-¿que planeas?-_

_-vamos a juntarlos-la cara de la chica se ilumino al tener la visión de su amiga tan feliz._

_-esta bien ¿que hay que hacer?-dijo._

_-primero tenemos que ir al cine tu y yo-dijo sonriendo-solos-_

_-¿que dices? ¿que tiene eso que ver?-exclamó sonrojada._

_-es broma es broma-la miró riendo-tenemos que ir los cuatro tu convences a Ranko, no sé inventate algo que te da verguenza venir sola conmigo o yo que se, luego yo le diré a Ryoga que venga para que mi hermanita no este de sujetavelas._

_-aja-asintió-y luego...¿que?-_

_-ese es el punto yo iré a comprar las entradas pero..¡oh! problema,los asientos estaran muy lejos unos de otros asi que no les quedara mas remedio que sentarse juntitos, y Ranko es muy lanzada a solas,asi que lo demas ...surgirá solo-decia el chico sonriendo ampliamente.  
_

_-me parece buen plan-dijo,y agregó-y nosotros que...-_

_-nosotros...ya sabes vemos la pelicula y eso...-se acerco a ella-a no ser que planees otra cosa-dijo seductor,la cara de la chica se volvio tan roja que parecia un semáforo y grito..._

_-¡RANMA IDIOTA!-_

_FIN FLASH BUCK._

El chico sonrió ante ese recuerdo,su noviecita de mentira en pocos meses le habia robado el corazón y ya no se la podia sacar de su cabeza,su primer beso en la azotea fue mágico pero los que le siguieron fueron aun mejores.

Como el del cine.

_FLASH BUCK._

_El plan había tenido éxito,estaban los cuatro en el cine hiban a ver una pelicula romántica gracias a las chicas,el chico de la trenza fue a por las entradas y llego haciendose el martir._

_-hay un problema-dijo como si nada entregando las entradas._

_-¿cual?-preguntó nerviosa su hermana_

_-jeje Akane y yo estamos en la fila 13 y vosotros en la 9-contestó inocentemente._

_-seras patoso no se te puede encargar nada-gruño el joven de la pañoleta-no haces nada bien-_

_-o vamos no es tan malo-_

_-cierto, ni que te fuera a violar o algo-refunfuño la peliroja._

_-discrepo-le picó Ranma._

_-tu callate imbecil...-_

_Entraron en la sala,habia otra pareja lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para no molestar en sus increibles planes. Ranma cojió la mano de Akane y dijo._

_-aqui nos separamos-rió-ala a portarse bien ee-_

_La sala se quedó a oscuras y los chicos se sentaron,la chica estaba nerviosa,solo veia las cabezas de sus amigos,y tenia a su lado al chico mas guapo del mundo a oscuras,en una pelicula romántica . Se le hiba a salir el corazón._

_-Akane..¿te ocurre algo?-_

_-no nada es que...estoy nerviosa por Ranko-_

_-no te preocupes,saldra todo bien-_

_Los minutos pasaron y la chica estaba cada vez mas nerviosa,en la pantalla la pareja salia besándose,Akane miró a Ranma que no le quitaba el ojo a la pequeña parte de la cabeza de sus amigos,el volteó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos,sus cabezas se acercaron y sus ojos se cerraron,pocos segundos despues se estaban besando._

_Fue un beso dulce y tierno,el chico cojió la cara de Akane . Los minutos pasaban y seguian besándose como si nada. No se separaban,el beso se intensificó, sus lenguas jugaban de vez en cuando,no se sabe cuanto tiempo estubieron así,hasta que las luces se encendieron de nuevo y se separaron muy rojos._

_-Akane..-_

_-si ...-  
_

_-esto me gusta jeje-se sonrojó-cuando las otras esten delante podremos besarnos el uno al otro sin que la pareja se niegue ¿hecho?  
_

_-Vale-dijo-pero solo por que me caen mal,no me gusta como tratan a Ranko-rio-esto tambien me gusta-  
_

_FIN FLASH BUCK._

Al salir del cine,recordó que Ryoga le dijo que se habia besado con su hermana,y que estaban de novios. No se lo creia , al principio se decian hola ,adios , charlaban de vez en cuando y ahora no se alejaban. A el chico le danban envidia a decir verdad, el no podia hacer con Akane lo mismo que hacia su hermana y Ryoga, pero bueno no era tan malo la verdad. Shampoo y las demas se le apegaban siempre, asi que tenía excusa para besarla cuando el quisiera. Akane al principio era muy tímida, pero dos meses despues ya les contestaba como dios manda a sus insultos.

-¡Ranma!-volteó a ver quien le llama,es ella, la dueña de su corazón que viene con la parejita feliz.

-hola-sonrió.

-Felicidades hermanito-le abrazó-ya son 17.-

-felicidades tio-le dio la mano

-felicidades tonto-le sonrio y le abrazo,ese abrazo lo hizo sonrojarse.

-gracias-

-Ranma ya tengo toda tu fiesta preparada-exclamó su hermana

-miedo me das-

-no te preocupes cuñado que yo la he estado vigilando-

-o que alivio-dijo irónico-

-¿que insinuas?-bufó molesto.

Los cuatro se echaron a reir,en ese momento aparecieron Kuno,Mousse y las tres jovencitas, que no dudaron nada en ir a abrazar al el joven de la coleta. Ranma le dirigió una mirada a Akane,que en ese momento sujetaba fuertemente su lata de soda. La dulce pareja notó el mal humor de Akane y sonrió.

-Soltad a MI novio-dijo mal humorada.

-¿por que?-recalcó Ukyo-tu no eres nadie para hablar por el,¿verdad mi amor?-

-eso,deja en paz a mi hombre pobretona-dijo la chica. Akane se dio cuenta de que Kodachi llevaba un leotardo de gimnasia verde,y se le ocurrió hacerlas rabiar. Sabia que si se trataba de Ranma se odiaban a muerte,pero eran intimas y si se reian de una,se reian de las otras dos. Una maligna sonrisa surcó su cara.

Ante esto la chica pelirroja temió lo peor,esa sonrisa demostraba que Akane hiba a decir algo para hacerlas enfadar, sonrió y esperó.Akane se terminó su soda y camino hasta las chicas, estas al ver que se dirigia hacia ellas soltaron al chico, esperando.

Al llegar a su altura la chica puso el refresco dentro del traje de Kodachi.

-¡Pero que haces! ¿estas loca o que?-grito mientras se sacaba la lata.

-es que no sabia donde tirarlo y al verte pense que eras lo mas parecido a un bote de basura,redondo y verde.-agregó riendose.

-estas insinuando que ¿ estoy gorda?-

-¡como puedes pensar eso?,bueno vale si me has pillado-

-insolente!-grito Shampoo-chica fea,no vuelvas a meterte con las amigas de shampoo o tu pasarlo mal-

-ay tu callate,oye me pregunto algo de ti-soltando una risita.

-el que-

-tu pelo es asi , o es teñido , por que con tanto tinte te acabaras quedando calva.-

Los demas estaban que se partian de risa,Akane se había vuelto una chica rebelde,no permitia que nadie se metiera con sus amigos.

-ser natural¡bestia!-chillo furiosa.

-y yo no estoy gorda-y sonrió-ademas seguro que nos insultas para que te prestáramos atención y soltaramos a Ranma-dijo orgullosa.

-me has pillado,normalmente os empujaria,pero no es lo mismo empujar a un velero como Shampoo a un trasantlantico como tu-dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

-¡no esoty gorda!-

-no claro que no-la verdad,la gimnasta no estaba gorda,pero era lo que mas le molestaba asi que...-por cierto Ranko las invitamos al cumpleaños de Ranma ¿no?-pregunto a su amiga.

-si claro...jajajaja - la chica no podia controlar su risa,ante las caras de las tres jovencitas-todas pueden ir...jajajaja. sera en mi casa-

-estaremos alli-exclamo Ukyo-me pondre un precioso vestido para ti Ran-chan-dijo melosa.

-mejor un saco en la cabeza , te quedaria mejor-murmuro Akane.

-¿que has dicho?-

-nada-dijo haciendose la martir.

-bueno pues nos vemos alli adios ran-chan-y se fue.

-Akane Tendo ser tonta,¡mi pelo ser natural!-

-si seguro...-le susurro a su amiga,que sonrió.La chinita se fue echa una furia.

-Ranma querido,si no me ves en tu fiesta llamame te dire mi posición para que te reunas conmigo-dijo como loca-y seremos felices ojojojo-

-No te preocupes que ver se te ve bien-dijo Ranko.

-¡os odio!-y se fue.

Los chicos aun se reian de las contestaciones de la joven de cabello corto. Esa noche la casa Saotome estaba llena de gente. Los padres de los chicos se habian ido con los Tendo a no se donde,asi que estaban solos.

La fiesta hiba bien,la pandilla de Ranma estaban en una mesa,habia musica comida...Ranko dijo que tenía una sorpresa para su hermano.

El cumpleañero estaba con Akane muy agusto, estaba sentado en un sofa alejado a los demas y ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y su espalda en su pecho,puede que actuaran pero ellos estaban encantados. Los jovenes miraban a la pareja y sonreian, habian acordado,que no solo se besarian cuando estaban las tres petardas,como les llamaba Ranko delante,si no delante de los chicos del instituto. Asi aprovechaban un poco la situacion.

-Mira quien esta entrando-dijo señalando la puerta-tus novias-

-uy pesadas vienen hacia aquí-dijo-puedes reirte de ellas,pero no seas muy bestia..-

-mi amor es algo que es mas fuerte que yo -rio con el -de verdad-

-baa,pero yo se que si te lo pido te vas a portar muy bien-sonrió.

La chica se separó de el-¿a si? y como lo haras...-preguntó.El puso cara de pensativo se acerco y le dio un corto beso-mm andas muy lejos-rió.

-muy lejos...-se acerco le sujetó la cara y la beso,ella rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos. Los chicos que pasaban miraban les silvaban y se largaban menos tres chicas.

-Ranma, estamos aquí ya poder soltar a chica fea-dijo la chinita.

Se separaron Akane las miró y dijo-si...ahora..esperen un momentito que ya casi me estaba convenciendo...-le cojio el menton para que la mirara-¿en que estabamos?-el la volvió a besar,se abrazaban y sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra,estaban de lo mas a gusto.

Las otras chicas miraban con los ojos hiper abiertos. Ukyo hiba a intervenir cuando...


	6. 15 minutos en el cielo sirven para mucho

Hola aqui otro capitulo mas :)!

En toda la casa resonó la voz de Ranko que pedia un poco de atención. Una parejita dejó lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a la chica al igual que tres jovencitas que dieron gracias por la interrupción por que si no se hubieran lanzado contra la mujer que estaba entre los brazos de su querido Ranma , que por cierto no protestaba.

-Hola, bueno gracias por venir a la fiesta de mi hermanito como ya saben preparé una sorpresita muy especial-rió-no se si han oido a hablar de " 15 minutos en el cielo".Es una especie de juego , para los que no lo conozcan yo os lo explico. Tengo en mis manos un sobre que trae el nombre de 4 parejas, estas se irán quince minutos a una habitación solos y sin ningun tipo de espia. Lo que suceda en la habitación en la habitacion se queda. ¿Qué les parece?-

-¡qué buena idea! , ¡yo quiero ir con Akane! , naa yo prefiero a Mousse es mas lindo!-eran los comentarios de varios chicos-

-bien veo que les gustó la idea , la primera pareja es...-se formó un gran silencio-Kuno Tatewaki y Nabiki Tendo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos,La chica estaba igual que un farolillo de navidad y el chico sonreia ampliamente. Mousse y Ryoga cojieron al chico y lo arrastraron a una habitación, Akane y una amiga de Nabiki los imitaron.

A los 15 minutos ambos chicos salian muy rojos. Kuno con cara de decepción y Nabiki no tenia expresión alguna. Los chicos preguntaron que habia pasado, si habian hecho algo y esas típicas preguntas que se suelen hacer. Los dos estaban mudos.

-vayaa parece que nada interesante pasó-dijo-o eso creemos ee a lo mejor son buenos actores-_ba seguro algo pasó, ya me enterare-_bien la suguiente pareja...-

-_" que me toque con ranma, que me toque con ranma"_- ese era el pensamiento de las tres resbalosas ( N/A: lo siento me salió).

- Mousse y Shampoo-dijo Ranko riendo, sabía que la chinita odiaba a su amigo, aunque no sabia por que.

-¡NO!-gritó Shampoo-me niego, yo quiero ir con Ranma-

-pues lo siento ala a la habitación-

-no quiero...¡me niego!-

-no tienes por que hacer nada-bufó-solo vete y ya-

La chinita fue rechinando los dientes y empujó a Mousse- ¡apartate!-.

-tranquila fiera-rió el chico.

Los siguientes quince minutos estuvieron muy tensos en la habitacion , había una cama con sábanas rojas y velas , Shampoo estaba a un lado de la habitación , y Mousse sentado en la cama. Ambos miraban el reloj para saber cuanto quedaba.

-¿Por que me odias tanto Shampoo?-

- que te importa- un horroroso sonido de despertador se hizo en medio de la conversacion-por fin-.

Al salir miles de aplausos llenaron el salón, la china estaba furiosa y el joven triste. Sus amigos se hacercaron a el y le dieron un apretón de manos. Akane le susurró algo al oido y sonrió. El asintió se acercó a Shampoo y le dió una palmada en el trasero y le susurro un muy sexy - 10 años loco por ti, me merezco algun premio- y se fue dejando a Shampoo muda.

-wow Mousse lanzado-grito Kuno.

-jaja bien la siguiente pareja sera Ranma y ...-

Miles de chicas cruzaron sus manos deseando ser ellas la elegida, aunque en el fondo sabian quien iria a la habitacion con el chico. Ranma miró a su hermana y ella le guiñó el ojo sonriendole a su hermano favorito, Ranko dijo.

-bueno miren Ranma será el ultimo, la pareja que se va ahora a la habitacion sera...-se llevo las manos a la cara y dijo con guasa - oo Ryoga y su novia osea yo-

La chica de la coleta desapareció con su novio por la puerta, Akane estaba charlando con Ranma esperando por sus amigos,el la abrazaba y ella le daba cortos besos, ya que sabía que estaba siendo vigilada por tres chicas. El ante esos besitos sonreia.

Pasaron los quince minutos y Ranko salió. Todos se quedaron espectantes mirando a la pareja ella sonrió y Ryoga harto dijo.

-si , nos besamos ¿ contentos?-

Ante esa declaración todos gritaron un "uuuuh", la chica se puso roja y le dió un codazo en las costillas.-bien aqui viene la esperada respuesta a todas y cada unas de vuestras preguntas-dijo ofuscada-la pareja de Ranma es...Akane Tendo-

Todos soltaron un suspiro, estaba claro que seria la joven, pero todas guardaban una pequeña esperanza de ser la pareja del apuesto chico. Ranma sonrió al ver la cara de las tres chicas , entonces cojió la mano de su " novia" y dijo.

-aya vamos-se llevo a la chica a la habitación.

Ranko sonrió y fue hacia las tres chicas,las miró y dijo.-vaya, vaya ,vaya me gustaría saber que esta pasando , por que mira que cariñosos son en público, imagínatelos en privado-rió-¿ no creeis? ahora se estaran dando arrumacos y besitos,diciendose lo mucho que se quie...-

-¡ya basta!-grito la loca de Kodachi-ranma no haria nada de eso con esa tonta-

-noo claro que no-rio Ryoga-haria cosas peores-

Los quince minutos se le hicieron eternos a las tres enamoradas chicas,que se morian por saber que habria hecho esa tonta con su Ranma. Cuando los vieron salir con una sonrisa en los labios sintieron que una bestia se encendia dentro de ellas.

Ranko dijo-vaya ya estan aquí,bueno el juego se acabó espero que los elegidos, lo hayan pasado bien yo por mi parte si-

Todos rieron ante ese comentario, Ranma estaba apoyado en una pared y rodeaba a Akane por los hombros. Estaban tranquilamente y el chico decidió que era el momento , estaban solos no había nadie a su alrededor.

-Akane...estoy harto-dijo

-¿harto?...de que ...-pregunto temerosa.

-de... de todo-

- no te entiendo-

-mira...nos comportamos como una pareja si... la malloria del tiempo, y me siento mal ...-dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-por que te sientes mal...- susurro tranquila-dimelo puedes confiar en mi...-lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos amenazando con salir.

-de verdad...¿ quieres saber?-preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza, no pudo reprimir mas las lágrimas que calleron por sus mejillas. Estaba intentando decirle...¿que ya no queria nada con ella? ¿ que se sentia mal por que se comportaban como pareja?

-pues por que te quiero como un imbecil,por que en pocos meses conseguiste lo que la malloria de la gente no consigue en años, te ganaste mi amor...te amo como un tonto...y no soporto...¡no soporto que estes simplemente conmigo pro que me quieres ayudar! - la abrazó, metio la cabeza entre su cuello y susurro-te amo-.

-de verdad ...¿ me quieres?-el la miro y asintió, mientras sonreia-yo a ti tambien- los ojos del chico se abrienron y beso uno de los ojos de la chica.

-entonces...¿seras mi novia...porque queremos?-ella asintió y entonces la beso,no la beso como lo habia hecho hasta entonces, ahora demostraba todo el amor que sentia por ella.

-vaya que bonita escena, una foto-no les dió tiempo a separarse, la foto estaba hecha-bonito recuerdo familiar-

Al separarse miraron de donde venia el flash,todos sus amigos los rodeaban y entonces Ranko habló.

-oigan que paso en la habitación me muero de curiosidad-

Ambos se miraron sonrienron y se volvieron a besar, volvieron a ver otro flash entonces se separaron. Las tres jovencitas miraban con los ojos llenos de rencor. Sentian que estaban perdiendo al joven y no lo hiban a tolerar. Ranma era suyo.

-bueno me van a decir que hicieron o no venga venga cuenten-

-no paso nada interesante..¿verdad chiquita?-

-no nada de nada-agitó la cabeza negativamente y la vista de lince de Nabiki se fijo en un detalle. Bueno unos cuantos.

-Akane tienes mordidas en el cuello-rió-pícaros a saber que mas hicieron.-La chica se llevó las manos a su cuello y el chico sonrió.

-y Ranma...tienes carmin ahi-dijo el chico de gafas señalando sus labios.

-hay dejen de molestar-

La noche terminó y la fiesta también, Ukyo y las demas se fueron echas unas furias , acabarian con Akane Tendo aunque fuera lo último que hagan. Mousse se fue con Kuno y Ranko se quedó limpiando, Ryoga y Akane se disponian airse y Ranma dijo.

-yo os acompaño-

-esta bien-

Cuando salieron por la puerta el chico de la trenza sujetó a Akane por la cintura,Ryoga miro extrñado, y la pareja sonrió el chico de la pañoleta nunca los había visto asi de abrazados cuando estaban a solas aun así no dijo nada . Seguian caminando hablando sobre la fiesta, al llegar a la casa de los Tendo se despidieron, Ryoga siguió hacia su casa dejando a la pareja a solas mientras pensaba sobre lo ocurrido hoy.

Los chicos estaban en la puerta de los Tendo abrazados. El chico no la queria soltar y ella entre risas le obligaba a que lo hiciera.

-no chiquita no quiero-

-hay Ranma ya, sueltame-

-vaale pero primero- y la volvió a besar, la chica era debil ante eso asi que...El chico en un acto de atrevimiento bajo su mano hasta digamos...la parte baja de la espalda de la chica. Ante esto la chica dio un respigo se solto y le dio una suave cachetada.-ay por que me pegas-dijo sin apartar la mano

-por pervertido-rió

-marimacho-no lo dijo para molestarla, mas bien como apelativo cariñoso-te llamo luego ¿ok?-

-vale-le dio un último beso y dejó que se noche habia sido increible.

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE ESTE LES HAYA GUSTADO :) COMO VEN RANMA Y AKANE YA SON UNA PAREJA FORMAL. PERO ESO NO QUITA LOS CELOS Y LA LOCURA QUE VENDRA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI.**

**GRACIAS A :**

**JANnECITTa, RUTABI, Y RYA DIE ROSE LEIDENSCHAFT. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN MUCHISIMO.**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**BSS**

**RANMAXAKANELOVE.  
**


	7. akane se revela

Holas! aquí esta el 7.

La chica después de que Ranma se perdiera por las calles de Nerima se metió en su casa, esa noche fue lo mejor de lo mejor,el chico de sus sueños la amaba,la amaba tanto como ella a el. Si es cierto que se comportaban como pareja pero no era lo mismo, ahora podria abrazarlo cuando quisiera. Se puso un pijama verde de tirantes y pantalon largo. Al meterse en la cama se acordó de algo.

- no le dije que me llamara cuando llegara a casa...- suspiró- bueno ya da igual-.

Se disponia a dormir cuando un sonido la alertó. Al levantarse vió que de su movil salia una luz y unos suaves sonidos. Akane se extrañó por eso , quien le hiba a mandar un mensaje a esas horas de la noche...¿ publicidad? ¿sus hermanas? ¿ Ranma?... Para aclarar su mente cojió el movil abrió la tapa y vió con alegría que era un mensaje de su adorado tormento. Sonrió y se dispuso a leerlo."

**" Hola princesa. Se que si no te avisaba de que habia llegado a casa te hibas a preocupar así que pense en avisarte. Supongo que ya estaras dormida o apuntito de ello sabes.. ya te extraño. bueno me voi a la cama que no puedo mas, ya nos vemos mañana. Te Amo."**

La chica dió un pequeño saltito y dio un grito de alegria. Penso en contestarle aun que podria estar dormido , da igual , el había interrumpido su sueño(bueno ella no estaba aun dormida pero estaba a punto que mas o menos era lo mismo) entonces ella interrumpiria el suyo.

La chica con una sonrisa se puso a escribir.

En la casa de los Saotome todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Una joven pelirroja ya estaba durmiendo abrazada a un peluche con forma de cerdito negro que Ryoga le había conseguido en una feria. En otro cuarto , un chico no podía pegar ojo.

- niña tonta por que no me contesta ¿sera que estaba dormida en serio?-

Un ruido le hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse hasta quedar sentado, era su movil. Un solo nombre cruzó por su mente ¡Akane! . Impaciente lo miro.

**" tonto me despertaste...pero da igual estaba preocupada. Yo tambien te extraño...mucho. Te amo mucho , mucho mucho mucho"**

El chico sonrió y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente el despertador resonó por toda la habitación los hermanos se despertaron se ducharon y se vistieron. A las 8 salieron hacia el colegio

Ranko estaba molesta pues el chico se empeñó en avisar también a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi , las odiaba, tambien era cierto que ahora no se metian tanto con ella pero era por que Akane estaba presente.

-mira tu haz lo que quieras-dijo molesta-pero no te quejes si luego nos metemos con miro-ademas nos odian-.

-por favor-suspiró- mira se que son muy pesadas,yo lo se mejor que nadie pero-

-pesadas no es la palabra son insufribles-

-exagerada no te preocupes no haran nada...expero-

Ranko fue a buscar a Akane, le dijo a Ranma que se adelantara y que fuera llamando a los demas. Al llegar a la casa Tendo picó a la puerta. De ella salió Akane con la corbata echa un churro como siempre.

-¡Ranko! ¿no vamos ya?-

-si claro- y agregó- Ranma va a avisar a las polly pocket para que vengan con nosotros a clases-

-¿como?-gritó exasperada- dime que es mentira-

-pues lo siento pero es cierto-

- como me pudo hacer eso...-miró a su amiga- sabe que nos odian-.

-eso mismo dije yo-y entonces-oye ¡cuentame que paso en la habitación! ¿ o no paso nada?-la chica de pelo corto se sonrojó-aa eso dice que si paso algo cuenta-

-pues si mira te lo contare pero solo si me prometes que podremos chincharlas un poco-

-¡ay! pues claro con quien cres que estas hablando-sonrió-venga cuenta-

_FLASH BUCK:_

_Los chicos subieron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama estaban en silencio y con las manos en sus rodillas. Estuvieron asi hasta que el chico se decidió e hizo algo que cojió desprevenida a la chica. _

_Ranma paseó sus labios por el cuello de la chica ella solo suspiraba, el chico se puso encima de ella consiguiendo que se recostara. Estaban encantados el chico separo sus labios del cuello para llevarlos directamente a los de la chica. Ella por supuesto no opuso resistencia. El calor hiba aumentando y los besos se hacian insuficientes , necesitaban algo mas._

_El chico paseó sus manos por sus caderas perfectas, la chica imitó la acción pero por su espalda, una mano del chico cojió la sulla y la llevo hacia los botones de su camisa, como dándole permiso para que se la quitara. Se disponia a hacerlo cuando el tiempo se agoto,malhumorado el chico se levantó se peinó le dio la mano a la chica y bajaron._

_FIN FLASH BUCK_

-y eso fue lo que pasó-decia una sonrojada Akane- pero no se lo cuentes a nadie,le prometi a Ranma que no le contaria esto nunca a nadie-

-soy una tumba-dijo impresionada- vaya tendria que haberos puesto media hora alomejor ahora seria tia, que mala pata-

La chica de pelo corto se puso muy roja,sentia que le salia humo de las orejas- ¡como me dices eso bestia!-la pelirroja se partia de risa al verle la cara a su ahora verdadera cuñada. Si ya sabia la noticia su hermano se lo dijo nada mas llegar a casa.

Siguieron su camino hablando de otras cosas, ropa, television, hombres,sus rivales etc. Al llegar vieron que solo faltaban las Polly pocket. Ese habia sido el mote que les puso Akane. Cuando Ranko preguntó por que ella simplemente contesto-es que a mi las muñequitas esas nunca me gustaron las veia demasiado pijas sabes...-.

-Ya era hora, creiamos que os habiais perdido- dijo Kuno.

-ay no seas pesado ademas falta tu hermanita y sus amiguitas las mutantes- dijo Akane.

-tu siempre tan amable no amor...-

-Ranma cariño ya deberias saber lo tonta que puede llegar a ser esa marimacho ojojojo- la voz de Kodachi resonó por todo el espacio.

Akane se acerco junto con Ranko a las otras dos y las miraron de arriba a abajo y suspiraron aliviadas.

-Ranko, Ukyo esta entera ¿ verdad?-

-si y shampoo-

-entera-miró a Kodachi- que susto nos has dado creiamos que te las habias comido-Mousse escupio todo el agua que estaba bebiendo a causa de la risa. Los otros dos chicos dieron la vuelta para que no vieran que se estaban riendo menos Ryoga que se rió en sus narices.

-¡otra vez con lo que estoy gorda! si apenas como idiotas-

-ya pero da igual eres un agujero negro- dijo Ranko.

-no amiga no , Kodachi es igual que el jabon, absorve toda la grasa.

Los chicos no lo pudieron evitar y soltaron una carcajada monumental, las chicas miraban con odio a Akane y a Ranko. Esta última se estaba riendo de lo lindo. Ante esto Shampoo sonrió y le susurro algo a sus amigas.

-bueno vámonos- dijo Mousse desconfiando de Shampoo.

Ranma paró a Akane y la besó- creias que te hibas a librar...pues no- sonrió

-no me queria librar-

Llegaron al colegio las clases eran aburridisimas, era Lunes y a primera tenian historia, a segunda ciencias y despues Lengua. Ranma se sentó detras de Akane , Ranko a su lado y Mousse delante. El chico ciego se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Akane. Esta se lo contaba todo y le daba ánimos por los fracasos amorosos con la china.

La campana del almuerzo sonó. Shampoo,Ukyo y Kodachi se llevaron a Ranko. Esto hizo desconfiar a la chica de cabello corto. Pasaron los minutos y Ranko no aparecia. Fue a buscarla y la encontro en el baño llorando.

-Ranko...¡Ranko que te pasó!...¿que te hicieron esas tres?-

-Akane...-abrazó a su amiga- Akane, Shampoo me dijo que si me acercaba a ti, diria por todo el colegio un rumor horrible...-seguia llorando.

-que...¿que dirá?-se asustó. Esas tres brujas se las pagarian.-dímelo-

-que tu y yo engañamos a Ryoga y a Ranma- la miró- y dijo también que podriamos decir que no...pero que nunca nos creerian por que se encargarian de buscar a dos tios que afirmaran esa mentira-

-Levantate ¿ donde esta?-

-en el patio con los demas supongo- Akae cojió a su amiga y la sacó al patio. Estaba que hechaba humo. Esa china imbecil se hiba a enterar.

En el patio estaba todo el grupo, Mousse estaba preocupado por sus amigas, es cierto que estaba enamorado de Shampoo, pero era mala. Kuno, Ryoga y Ranma estaban igual. Sobre todo este último que estaba demasiado preocupado. Un escalofrio cruzó la espalda del chico de gafas. Algo malo va a pasar. Se dispuso a oir la conversacion de las chicas.

-Oye Shampoo te pasaste- decia Ukyo.

-no ...que dices Ukyo- le regañó Kodachi- Hizo bien, que parenda-

-ademas todo lo que podamos hacerle a esa mosquita muerta es bienvenido o no...-sonrió-ademas...- no le dió tiempo a terminar por que Akane apareció en escena con Ranko. Esta última lloraba como una magdalena.

-a ti te estaba yo buscando-dijo Akane mirando a Shampoo-

Esta se toco el cabello, se acomodo en el cesped y con una sonrisa de superioridad dijo-como para que..o que...-

-como para arrancarte ese pelo de escoba que tienes- no les dio tiempo a reaccionar Akane ya le estaba tirando del pelo a Shampoo. Esta gritaba y gritaba pero Akane no la soltaba por nada del mundo. Todo el colegio se acercó al rededor gritando- ehehehe pelea. Ukyo y Kodachi no sabian que hacer y Ranko mucho menos.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡AAY ME HACES DAÑO IDIOTA AAA!-

-¡NO QUIERO HACERTE COSQUILLAS!-dijo una brava Akane mientras la meneaba tirándole del pelo. Los chicos no se atrevian a intervenir y un gran coro de alumnos no ayudaba precisamente.

-¡AKANE VENGAA! ¡ DIOS SHAMPOO SUELTATE!...¡AKANE AKANE!...-

-¡SUELTA.. AAAAH ME DUELE BURRA!

-TE VOY A MATAR ASQUEROSA-dijo mietras la zarandeaba de un sitio a otro. Siguio y siguio la cosa hasta que Nabiki entro en medio separando a su pequeña hermana, que ya había tirado al suelo a Shampo y estaba ecima dandole rasguños. Shampoo se defendia como podía. Pero claramente Akane hiba ganando.

-¡LOCA SUELTAME!-

-¡TE VOY A APRENDER A CERRAR ESA BOCA!-gritaba.

-AKANE YA SUELTALA-miró a Ranma y a los demas mientras sujetaba a Akane- PODIAIS AYUDAR- en ese momento los chicos reaccionaron y sujetaron a las chicas, Mousse ,Ranma y Nabiki sujetaban a AKane que estaba incontrolable Kuno y Ryoga levantaban a Shampoo que le costaba un poco. Akane fue arrastrada lejos de aquel círculo gritando un increible:

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR IDIOTA!-

Despues de un tiempo de tranquilizar a Akane la cosa se calmo, la chica lloraba y lloraba de rabia. Odiaba a esa rebalosa, Ranma la abrazaba para que se calmara al igual que Mousse. Ranko le dijo:

-ya no te preocupes ya le diste su merecido ya no lleres-

-cierto, yo nunca vi a nadie dar ese tipo de palizas y menos a Shampoo- la animó Mousse.

-no no estoy tranquila por que no le pude cerrar bien la boca a esa...¡IDIOTA!-

-ya mi chiquita- dijo mientras la besaba.

Una chica llegó donde estaba Akane, era alta y morena de ojos grises tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Akane primero de todo quiero que sepas que te apoyo, a mi tambien me cae mal esa chica y el director quiere verte, adios-

-si gracias-se levantó- bueno voy a verle.

Al llegar al despacho tocó suavemente la puerta, al entrar vió a Shampoo sentada en una silla. A su lado estaba Kodachi, recordó que esta era la hija del director. Estaba claro a quien hiba a creer ese hombre.

**Holas espero que este os haya gustado a mi sii sobre todo la pelea mujaja lo siento pero ya es hora de que Akane le diera una leccion.**

**Quiero agradecerles sus reviews me ayudan mucho a seguir. Espero que este os haya gustado**

**bss ranmaxakanelove  
**


	8. el castigo ¿ me amas?

Holas me tarde mucho lo siento! pero es que tuve 3 examenes y estaba ocupadisima. Aquí dejo la conti.

Al entrar al despacho vió a Shampoo y a Kodachi, el director le mandó que se sentara en una silla libre. Hubo unos minutos de silencio que a la chica le parecieron eternos.

Lo mas probable era que la expulsaran ya que se había peleado con la mejor amiga de la hija del director y estaba segura de que esa niña boba hiba a contar alguna mentira solo para que la expulsaran. El director solto un suspiro y habló:

- primero de todo Akane cuentame que ha pasado-dijo mirandola seriamente a los ojos.

En el patio los chicos estaban esperando a que salieran del despacho. Kuno temía por Akane, su padre ante las peleas era muy recto. No queria gente problemática en su instituto y su hermana estaba loca, es capaz de decir una sarta de mentiras para que Akane reciba el mayor castigo posible.

Ukyo le pidió perdón una y otra vez a Ranko, asegurando que ella no sabía nada del plan que eso incluso para ella era ruin y rastrero. Ranko simplemente la perdonó. Ukyo no era tan mala chica como Shampoo y Kodachi, pero era una amenaza para su amiga Akane y tampoco había olvidado lo que le habia hecho. Gracias a ella su autoestima habia estado por los suelos. Hasta que Akane llegó.

Ranma estaba preocupado por su novia ya llevaban mucho tiempo en el despacho. No queria que la expulsaran ademas lo hizo por defender a su amiga, no sabia aun de que, pero segun Ranko fue por eso por lo que Akane se peleó con Shampoo. Esa era una de las razones por las que se enamoró de Akane. Era una chica amable y dulce y muy guapa, aunque tuviera aveces mal genio y sea un poquito marimacho, era su marimacho. Por la que moriria una y otra vez sin importarle nada.

-Ranma...estara bién- le susurró Mousse.

-no lo se lo mas probable es que la expulsen ¿no Kuno?-

-siento comunicaros que es lo mas probable- suspiró- mi padre es muy recto ante cosas así-.

-¡pero solo lo hizo por defender a Ranko! no es justo que Akane pague por esa china-

La campana sonó y los chicos se fueron a clase. Las chicas aun no aparecian lo que sorprendió a muchos. Los comentarios se oian por toda la clase. Algunos hicieron enfadas a los chicos.

_-seguramente expulsen a la marimacho, pues yo apoyo a Akane. ¡ja! akane esta perdida pobre me caia bien , pues yo apoyo a shampoo ojala la expulsen para siempre...-_

En el despacho el director ya habia oido las dos versiones, Akane la contó tal como era menos la parte de Ranko , Shampoo tambien salvo que adornada un poco . Estaba pensando que podia hacer con ellas, la culpa habia sido de ambas, y Shampoo había sido muy cobarde llevando a Kodachi, pensando que por ser su hija se hiba a librar, pues no era asi... el hombre habló:

-bien dadas las circunstancias tendreis las dos un castigo...ya que teneis tanta culpa la que pegó- dijo mirando a Akane- como quien la provocó- y giró hacia Shampoo.

-¡que! director ella me pegó, yo a esa estúpida no le hice nada, le gasté una bromita- dijo haciéndose la martir poniendo ojitos.

- no me importa y tu Kodachi no se que haces aquí en vez de estar en clase-dijo muy serio- no creas que por estar aquí le quitare el castigo a Shampoo- Kodachi miraba atónita a su padre.

-bien cual es el castigo...- preguntó Akane, quien se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo.

-ha sido algo muy grave y dada la situacion...tendras que pedirle perdón delante de toda la escuela...con abrazo incluido, ahorita mismo voy a preparar la sala de actos- y luego miró a Shampoo- tu ayudaras a la senora Yamada limpiando todo el colegio-.

-¡que!- gritó Akane- quien debe pedir disculpas es ella-

-Señorita Tendo quiere que la expulse...o quiere quedarse aquí con su novio y sus amigos...-

Ante esto Akane se levantó y lo miró- ¿puedo irme ya a clase?- el director asintío, y la chica se dió la vuelta para irse. Cuando salió el director miró a su hija y grito:

-¿ qué haceis aquí todavia? ala a clase-

Las chicas al igual que Akane, se levantaron y se fueron. Akane hiba por los pasillos de el colegio hecha una furia, ella solo defendió a alguien que le importaba... y tenia que disculparse era increible. Picó a la puerta y escucho a la profesora diciendole que pasara. Todos sus amigos la miraron. Ella sin decir nada fue a su sitio y se sentó.

Estaba pensando en la humillación que hiba a sufrir hasta que un papelito saltó a su mesa. Era de Ranma.

**" chiquita que te paso que te dijeron" - **se dió la vuelta y miró a Ranma quien tenia cara de preocupacion. Ella sonrió y escribió.

**"nada amor solo que estoy castigada a sufrir una graan humillacion pública! " **ella se lo lanzó,el chico volvió a escribir.

**" entonces no te expulsaron! humillacion? a que te refieres!" **

**"nada ya lo veras...gracias por apoyarme te amo! **el chico se acerco al oido y le susurro un suave...

- yo tambien te amo...

La clase siguío normal hasta que un aviso del director hizo que Akane se pusiera tensa. En el, el director obligaba a TODOS! y cada uno de los alumnos a ir a la sala de eventosa excepción de Shampoo y Akane

Todos se diriegieron hacia allí sin rechistar pero con un toque de curiosidad, al ver que ni Shampoo ni Akane irian. Nabiki se extrañó y busco a su hermana, la encontro y le preguntó que pasaba ella solo respondió:

-tengo que pedirle perdon a ese...embrión de cucaracha, pero no pienso hacerlo...antes que me expulsen-

-Akane no puedes ser normal y¿ ya?-gritó furiosa Nabiki- dios aveces eres insufrible, disculpate y deja de montar teatros,-

Akane ante las duras palabras de su hermana, sintió sus ojos aguados. Lentamente miles de lágrimas corrian por su mejillas, miró a su hermana y dijo:

- lo siento ¿vale? ¡siento no ser la hermana ni la hija perfecta que siempre soñasteis que fuera. Si quereis eso vale...me humillare solo por veros felices!- y se fué hacia el salon de actos. Dejando a una petrificada Nabiki.

En la sala estaban todos esperando, veian a Shampoo en el escenario con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al poco tiempo apareció Akane. El director comenzó a hablar.

-bien he montado todo esto, solo para que vean que si vuelve a ver una pelea por lo que tendran que pasar. Bien Shampoo ¿quieres decir algo?-

-si dire, quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron en especial a mi amado Ranma que se que sufrió mucho por mi...y que por fin van a ver un gran acto de justicia-y le pasó el microfono al director. Mousse miraba extrañado.

-hacto...¿de justicia?- todos miraban a las chica de cabello corto, que encontraba mas interesante el suelo que otra cosa.

-bien veran Akane como bien saben tubo una pelea con Shampoo y eso en mi escuela no se va a tolerar. Asi que su castigo por tal agresión es pedirle desculpas delante de todos.- Ranko se puso en pie y los chicos abrieron los ojos- Algo que decir Akane-

-no pueden hacer eso...Akane solo defendió a su amiga- dijo Ryoga- hay que hacer algo-.

-no podemos hacer nada- suspiró Kuno- tendra que disculparse-

Akane tenia un micrófono en la mano. Levantó la vista del suelo y miró a su adorado tormento, que la miraba sorprendido. Dio una fugaz mirada a sus amigos que la veian con pena. A los seguidores de Shampoo que la miraban con asco y egocentrismo y luego a su hermana que la miraba con expresión nula.

-Nabiki hoy seré lo que tu y los demas quieren...que sea la hermana y la hija perfecta. Te lo dije antes, y te lo repito ahora...-vió a su hermana negar con la cabezá, ¿ que le intentaba decir? ¿ que no se disculpara?-bien Shampoo...lo siento-

Shampoo sonrió triunfante mirando a Akane por encima del hombro. Akane sonrió y dijo:

-siento que seas tan mema, van a saber lo que paso de verdad. Shampoo hizo un chantaje a Ranko para que no me hablara. Le dijo que si seguia siendo mi amiga que buscaria a dos chicos para que hicieran creer a Ranma y a Ryoga que los engañabamos, y no me seas tan mala y tan cínica de negarlo-dijo mirando a Shampoo esta estaba boquiabierta - y si hice lo que hice fue por defender a quienes quiero-

-Shampoo, es eso cierto...¿ chantajeaste a una compañera?-Ranko se levanto y dijo- si lo hizo-

-o vamos no va a creer a su mejor amiga- rió Kodachi- papa estan compinchadas-

Ukyo se levantó y gritó:

- no lo estan, Shmpoo lo hizo, yo estaba alli-

Un silencio se formó en el salón. El director ante esto dijo.- Ukyo es tu amiga, por que te acusa entonces-

-¡por que es una traidora!-

-no tu eres la mala pécora- chillo Mousse- eliminas a todos los que no te hacen caso- la chica le miro impactada- y a los que te hacen caso, pero no te gustan los tratas como basura. Odias a todo cuanto no esta a tus pies , a no ser que sean hombres. Eres tan estúpida que te obsesionas con un chico que no te quiere, y le haces la vida imposible a su novia, creyendo que asi la dejara a ella para estar contigo. ¡ Pues no es asi Shampoo sale de tu mundo de fantasia!- la china estaba impactada, nunca pensó que Mousse le hablara asi.

- yo Akane lo siento mucho, no sabia que Shampoo hubiera sido quien haya empezado todo, lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero fue por proteger a tus seres queridos-dijo el director- en cuanto a ti Shampoo quedas expulsda del colegio Furinkan.- y miró a Akane- hay alguien en pié que te está esperando- dijo señalando al chico que estaba en pie en medio del pasillo que lleva al escenario-

Akane hecho a correr en direccion al chico de sus sueños, que la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Toda la escuela aplaudía y silbaba a la pareja, que se besaba en medio del pasillo. Caundo se separaron se quedaron mirando y Ranma le dijo:

-te admiro-

-¿ a mi?-dijo incrédula.

- si eres valiente, amable, tienes un corazón que no te coje en el pecho y peleas por lo que quieres, no tienes que ser la hermana, ni la hija perfecta...ya lo eres siendo tu misma.

-Ranma...-le besó y el chico se separó.

-doy gracias al cielo de que a pesar de todo tu hayas aparecido en mi vida. Eres lo mas importante para mi. Mi vida contigo es toda locura-

- tu estas loco- dijo riendo.

- tu me provocas la locura-dijo el joven

Sus amigos se reunieron alrededor, y se dieron un abrazo. Ukyo miraba desde lejos al grupo. Se sentia arrepentida. Akane la miro y sonrió se acercó a ella y dijo:

-Ukyo sabes, siempre me has caido bien.- dijo Akane.

- tu a mi tambien, solo me metia con vosotras...por miedo a la soledad-.

Ranko se acercó a las jóvencitas las miró y puso su mano en el aire, Akane la miró y puso la suya encima, Ukyo sabía que eso lo hacian cada vez que ganaban una especie de batalla gritando que siempre serian amigas. Akane cojio la mano de Ukyo y la puso encima. A la chica de cabello castaño le brillaron los ojos. Ranko sonrio y Akane dijo:

-amigas ¿para siempre?-

-para siempre...- rió Ukyo. Los chicos miraban impactados la imagen, pero se sentian bien.

Shampoo fue expulsada 5 semanas del instituto, no solo por chantajear si no por mentir y formar un alboroto en el instituto. Esa semana fue increible, Ukyo tenia dos nuevas mejores amigas. Ranko vió que la joven habia cambiado. Akane y Ranma estaban mejor que nunca, cada vez se querian mas y sus amigos no podian evitar meterse un poco con ellos.

-sabes...las cosas han cambiado mucho no amor...- dijo Ryoga.

-asi es- dijo Ranko.

Los meses pasaron y Ranma sentia que algo le faltaba cada vez que estaba con Akane. Ya no solo necesitaba besos necesitaba mas. Pero le daba verguenza decírselo.

Ademas Mousse le mataria. Para el chico de gafas Akane era su hermana. Por eso Ranma decidió preguntarle primero a Mousse.

-Oye que te pareceria si yo le dijera a akane que...ya sabes- decia sonrojado.

-podria matarte- sonrió- pero tu la amas...¿ o no?-

- es todo lo que necesito-

-ya es cierto recuerdo cuando Toma llegó al colegio-reia el chico-

- menos mal que ahora ese tio esta con Ukyo.-dijo riendo pero un poco cabreado.

Los chicos se pusieron a recordar los eventos pasados...

_FLASH BUCK._

_Un dia de clase la profesora anunció que habria un nuevo compañero de clase. Todas las chicas se preguntaban quien podria ser. AL entrar vieron a un chico guapisimo moreno de ojos azules preciosos y una sonrisa que hacia temblar las piernas de las chicas._

_-¿Toma?-preguntó la chica de cabello corto._

_-¿ akane? vayaa que coincidencia.-_

_-si verdad , pero ven dame un abrazo enanito- los chicos se abrazaron y ranma sintio una bestia apoderarse de el._

_-¿quien es tu amigo Akane?- preguntó visiblemente celoso._

_-este es Toma, viene de Togenkio- dijo riendo._

_-hola-dijo sonriendo._

_-hola soy Ranma el NOVIO de AKane- dijo dándole la mano._

_-vaya Akane-chan no me dijiste que tenias novio-_

_Los chicos rieron y Ranma sentia unos increibles señores celos. Cuando les presentó a los demas Toma invitó a Akane a un helado, ella aceptó._

_Ranma al principio se nego rotundamente pero ella le beso alegando que no estuviera celoso que le queria mas a el. Mousse animaba a Ranma que estaba de lo mas deprimido. Akane estaba mas tiempo con ese chico que con el. Un dia harto de todo habló con Akane:_

_-¿ por que no cortas conmigo de una vez?-_

_-que dices...- preguntó Akane a que te refieres._

_- a tu amiguito pasas mas tiempo con el que conmigo ¿ya no me amas o que?-_

_- Ranma si te amo y mucho pero por que estas tan celoso-_

_-Por que te aleja de mi, no soporto verte con el ahi de cariñosa. Tu lo eres todo para mi ya te lo dije pero veo que tu no sientes igual. Yo te amo y mucho pero tu te vas con tu amiguito...-_

_-Ranma, Toma es mi primo.- dijo Akane seria- y me duele que me digas esto por que veo que no confias en mi, yo te amo mucho eres mi vida entera. Y si pase tiempo con Toma es precisamente por eso, para que estemos juntos sin preocupación-_

_-como...tu primo...pero que tiene eso que ver con nosotros-_

_-Ukyo aun está enamorada de ti, y se que tu la quieres mucho es tu amiga es normal. Por eso no le quieres decir directamente lo nuestro como hiciste con Shampoo y Kodachi. Que por cierto no volvieron a molestar.- cojió aire y siguió- por eso a Toma le gusta mucho Ukyo y estabamos planeado como juntarlos. Mira incluso traia floses para ella- y sacó de su bolso un monton de flores pequeñitas todas rotas y secas._

_-hiciste eso por mi... para que no la lastimara...- dijo mirandola con amor._

_Ella asintio y dijo-por que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti Ranma...te amo-_

_El se quedó callado y dijo-yo también te amo- le agarro la cara y se besaron._

_FIN FLUSH BUCK_

_-_Ranma tuviste suerte, el plan resultó y Ukyo se enamoró de Toma-dijo Mousse- asi no la lastimaste-.

-si...- El movil de Ranma sonó y vió que era akane lo cojio-hola mi amor...no estoy con Mousse, si mi vida, no no pasa nada voy para ya ,yo tambien adios- cuando colgó miro a Mousse que estaba aguantandose las ganas de reir-¿ de que te ries?

-nada mi amor es que me dio la risa mi vida jajajajaja- soltó una carcajada- que cariñoso eres nunca te habia visto asi-

-ay ya dejame. Me voy que Akane me espera-

-si y dile eso...mañana nos vemos adios-

Llegó al dojo Tendo y picó a la puerta, AKane abrió y dijo que pasara, saludó a Kasumi, y subió con Akane a la habitación. El chic se sento en la mesa del escritoria y Akane encima de el.

-Para que me querias...-preguntó el chico.

-para nada, queria estar contigo ¿algun problema?- preguntó efadada.

-no amor , solo me sorprendió-pensó en decirle lo que habló con Mousse pero recordó que Kasumi estaba en casa. Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que kasumi llamó a la puerta. Akane se levantó y fue a abrir.

-Akane me voy a ver al doctor, se quedan solos ¿vale?- ante esa conversacion a Ranma se le abrieron las puertas del cielo incluso juraria a ver visto a San Pedro en la puerta obligandolo a volver.

-esta bien adios-

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse Ranma se acerco a la chica que se habia sentado en la cama. Este la miro seriamente , le cojió las manos y la beso. Akane se sorprendio pero le contesto al beso. Cuando se separaron Ranma habló.

-akane ...quiero preguntarte algo-dijo rojo-y es importante-.

-que...dime-dijo la chica preocupada.

-yo me preguntaba si tu...es decir si tu y yo...mierda ¡que si te quieres acostar conmigo!-dijo rojísimo.

La chica se habia quedado a cuadros. No se lo esperaba, era algo muy raro en Ranma,aunque la idea no le desagradó nada. El chico estab mas rojo que un farolillo. Ella sonrió y le besó.

-si...si que quiero-

El chico la volvió a besar, ahondandolo cada vez mas. Se quedaron acostados en la cama, la ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, se reian , se tocaban, se besaban y se decian lo mucho que se amaban. El chico no se lo pensó mucho y se hizo uno con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo. Fue un momento especial para los dos. Cierto que a Akane le dolió un poco pero no fue nada.

Cuando terminaron Ranma dijo:...

-gracias, por los consejos que me das...por quererme , por ser a si como eres por darme la vida, por hacerme sentir lo que nunca nadie a hecho. Por que me siento orgulloso de ti, de que mi primera vez haya sido contigo-la beso- lo eres todo sin ti me muero-.

-Ranma...-

Un rato mas tarde ya estaban vestidos, Ya era la hora de la cena, Kasumi ya habia llegado y Nabiki también, la chica ofreció a Ranma la cena. Pero el se negó. No queria preocupar a su madre. Akane salió a despedirse de el. Despues de unos cuantos besos Ranma se fue no sin antes decirle.

-quiero repetir ee- le dió una fuerte palmada en el trasero y se fue.- antes de girar la esquina grito- ¡TE AMO!-y se fué.

Akane sonrió y se metió dentro de la casa, el dia habia sido agotador. Pero muy gratificante.

fin de este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado a mi si ^.^ bueno primero gracias a todos los que me apoyan. Este capi es mas largo, espero que los siguientes sean igual

BESOS A TODOS!

ranmaxakanelove


	9. ¡como me haces esto!

Las semanas pasaron Akane y Ranma estaban mas unidos aún, en cada encuentro se unian mas uno al otro ( literalmente xD), además estaban radiantes. A la chica le brillaban los ojos mas , tenia el pelo mas brillante y fuerte incluso algo mas azulado. Su cara llevaba siempre una radiante sonrisa, y estaba de un increible buen humor que ponia a sus amigas el pelo de punta.

Ranma también estaba diferente. Se le veia mas feliz y mas tranquilo. Incluso mas fuerte, sus ojos eran mas expresivos y brillantes, sobre todo cuando miraban a cierta jovencita de pelo corto. Ese día el encuentro había sido en la casa de Akane que estaba sola. Ya, que Nabiki estaba en casa de unas amigas, Kasumi con el doctor y su padre entrenando a saber donde con el padre del chico. En la habitación de Akane todo era silencio. El la abrazaba y acariciaba su brazo suavemente. Ella tambien le acariciaba a el, de vez en cuando se miraban y se daban un beso o se sonreian. Ranma decidió hablar:

-Oye, que haremos si se enteran nuestros padres...-

-no se- le miró- tu ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?-

-no lo se, la mayoria lo saben, es decir Ryoga ,Mousse, Ranko ,Ukyo, Kuno y Toma-

-sii por que se lo contaste TÚ- dijo ofuscada mirandole.

-¿ perdona? a Ukyo y a Ranko se lo dijiste tu- y aclaró- aaa y a tu primito también, tu se lo contaste a tres personas-

-y tu a otras tres...-dijo sonriendo.

El chico al verla sonreir la beso. Ella poco a poco se durmió, el la miraba embelesado. Era la chica de sus sueños queria pasar su vida con ella. A lo mejor, decir eso era muy precipitado, es decir tenia 17 años...le quedaba mucho por vivir y mucho por conocer. Pero eso era lo que su corazón sentía. Sentía que la amaba, mira que había tenido muchísimas novias, demasiadas, pero nunca habian durado mas de 3 meses y mucho menos sentia lo que siente con Akane. Ella es diferente, es especial, con las otras chicas que estuvo era infeliz, por que siempre lo alagabn, hiciera lo que hiciera, ya podia meter la pata hasta el fondo que ellas lo ponian en un altar. Por eso le gustaba Akane, ella era una chica con caracter, ella no se andaba con chiquitas. Si tenia que mandarlo a la mierda lo hacia. Eso es lo que hizo que se fijara en ella, Akane sabía pararle los pies ,regañarlo y hacerle ver su error. Eso la hacia especial. Poco a poco el chico,también se durmió.

Al cabo de un mes Akane estaba muy preocupada,sentia nauseas y vomitaba mucho. Se lo contó a Ranko y a Ukyo, estas la miraron y la última dijo:

-a lo mejor tienes anemia o algo-

-¿eso no es una enfermedad muy mala...?-dijo preocupada Ranko.

-pues bastante..creo-

-vamos al médico...¡ya!-chilló levantandose.

-tranquila histérica...creo que se lo que tengo y es aun peor-dijo la chica con cara triste.

-¿que?-preguntaron con curiosidad.

-es que no estoy segura... y ademas influye mucho a tu hermano- aclaró señalando a Ranko.

- a mi hermano ¿ por que?-la chica calló en la cuenta...nauseas, vómitos...abrió los ojos.

-veran mi periodo es muy regular pero llevo un retraso...-dijo preocupada

-¡¿pero no usan proteccion?- gritó Ukyo- como se os ocurre-.

-si que usamos...menos la primera vez...que fue hace un mes.

-Akane, hay que ir al doctor para que te haga una prueba- dijo Ukyo

- si, quiero saber si voy a ser tia o no- dijo Ranko con los ojos brillando.

-si sera mejor- y agregó- pero no avisen a nadie ni si quiera a Ranma-

-VALE- dijeron ambas.

En la consulta del doctor, las chicas le contaron a Tofu, el medico familiar de los Tendo y ls Saotome el problema. Lo primero que hizo el joven fue reprender a Akane por haber sido tan irresponsable, luego la apoyó- sabes que me tienes aquí para todo Akane-chan- dijo chica sonrió y susurro un suave...

-gracias-

-venga, vamos a hacerte las pruebas- dijo levantándose.

Al salir del consultorio sus amigas y ella fueron hasta una heladeria, Ukyo se compro uno de chocolate, Ranko de fresa y Akane uno de Vainilla y Nata, las chicas estaban calladas hasta que Ranko preguntó:

-¿ cuando estaran los resultados?-

-en una semana- contestó- estoy nerviosisima-.

-no te preocupes, nosotras te apoyaremos,¿ verdad Ukyo?-

- claro que si...podriamos ser tias Ranko- dijo a la chica

-¡si! oye llamadla Asuka me encanta ese nombre-dijo ilusionada Ranko.

-no no la llamara Kairi- protestó la otra.

Akane miraba divertida como sus amigas se peleaban por el nombre de un bebe que no sabian todavia si existía o no, al principio estaba asustada, pero pensó que sus amigas la apoyarian y esperaba que Ranma tambien, en el caso de que fuera positivo. Su familia la mataria, pero le daba igual hiba a ser mama...¿ que chica no sueña con tener un bebe al que cuidar?, ademas no creia que estuviera embarazada. No podia tener tan mala suerte, entonces dijo: ¿y si es niño?-

Las otras dos la miraron sonrieron y Ukyo dijo:

-si es niño Keitaro-

-¿que dices? si es niño se va a llamar Hiro-

-hagamos algo , si es niña Kairi, y si es niño Hiro ¿ok?-dijo divertida

- esta bien yo acepto-y estiró la mano-y tu ukyo¿aceptas?-

-pues claro- y estrchó su mano.

La semana pasó rápida y sin novedad, Akane estaba nerviosa y Ranma lo noto, ella para calmarlo le dijo que se habia hecho unos análisis en el médico por que no se sentía muy bien de salud, ante esto Ranma se tranquilizó.

Cuando fue a recojer los análisis vió los resultados. Ranko y Ukyo estaban en casa de Ranko esperando la llamada de Akane. Estaban impacientes,cuando el movil de Ranko empezo a sonar leyeron el mensaje. Este decia.

_"Ya tengo los resultados es..."_

_BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER ME AGRADA QUE LES GUSTE Y BUENO ES UNA BROMITA PEQUEÑA NO SOY TAN MALA DE DEJARLES CON TANTA INTRIGA JAJAJA SEGUIMOS._

_"Ya tengo los resusltados es... positivo, estoy embarazada."_

Las chicas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, en serio...hiba en serio su mejor amiga tendria un bebe , se sintierón mal por Akane. Tenia 17 años y planes de futuro, que ahora tendria que dejar por su hijo. Y Ranma como hiba a responder ante esto...lo del otro dia en la heladeria era una coña que tenian ellas por que estaba casi seguras de que el destino no fuera tan cruel de hacerle eso a su amiga. Pero se equivocaron.

Akane estaba en una pequeña plaza,donde niños pequeños jugaban a la pelota o a pintar en el suelo. Incluso había tres niñas jugando a las mamas. Eso hizo que a la chica le dieran ganas de llorar. Hiba a ser madre, con 17 años. Tenia que contárselo a Ranma, pero ¿si la rechazaba?...dejando a un lado sus dudas le llamo.

-Ranma, tenemos que hablar, no...no es malo...creo, estoy en la plaza que hay donde el consultorio del doctor,si te espero- cuando colgó suspiro. En su mente miles de frases se apelotonaron para formar el pequeño guión que tendria que hacer Akane. Cuando el chico llegó la besó y le dijo:

-¿ pasa algo?-

-si...y es un problema grande- dijo apenada.

-que pasa...-preguntó desconfiado.

-Ranma que piensas tu de los niños, es decir¿tu querrias un bebe ahora a estas alturas de tu vida?-

-hombre pues no la verdad-

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y soltó de sopetón- Ranma estoy embarazada, vas a ser padre-.

El chico estaba en shok no asimilaba lo que Akane le acababa de decir,¿ un hijo? eso es una gran responsabilidad,ademas el tenia planes de futuro como estudiar, viajar y luego, quizás a los 30 tener hijos.¡A los 30 no a los 17!. Miró a Akane , y ella...como le pudo hacer eso...la culpa habia sido de los dos pero...por que se lo dijo y no se desizo de eso...

-¡como me haces esto Akane, me acabas de arruinar la vida!- dijo. La chica estaba incrédula y empezó a llorar.

-no ha sido mi culpa...-

-como que no, vale lo admito también ha sido mi culpa- se cojió la cabeza con las manos agobiado- siento esto Akane pero te voy a dar a elejir, o te desaces de eso- señaló el vientre de Akane- o tu y yo terminamos-

La chica estaba pálida, le estaba dando a elejir entre una criaturita que no podia defenderse o el... no sabía que decir amaba al joven con toda su alma pero no podia matar a su propio hijo...¡por dios no nacia y ya lo amaba! ella le miró y dijo:

-no me hagas elejir entre tu y el por que puedes salir perdiendo Ranma-

El chico la miró triste pero enfadado y dijo: bien , pues esto se acabó. Adios Akane-Se dió la vuelta y se alejó de la joven. La chica empzó a llorar y a llorar,como pudo , el hombre al que mas queria en el mundo la habia dejado, solo por no desacerse de su propio hijo.¿ como pudo?. Lloraba como nunca, varios niños la miraban. Ella se levantó y fue hacia la casa Saotome. Lo único que le quedaban eran sus amigas y Mousse, pero supuso que el chico de gafas estaba con Ranma.

Cuando llegó pico y Ukyo abrió, al verla llorando como nunca la hizo pasar llamó a Ranko. Esta se asomó y la vió. Dió un salto y se acercó a ella. Subieron al cuarto de la chica y se pusieron a hablar. Las chicas creian que lloraba por lo del embarazo. Pero nunca creerian que era por la crueldad que hizo el chico de la trenza.

-Akane cuentanos que paso- dijo Ranko.

-se lo dije a Ranma...rompimos- y se hechó a llorar.

-¿ como que rompisteis?- preguntó Ukyo escandalizada.

-si , se lo conte y me gritó que le habia arruinado la vida,y que me daba a elejir si me quedaba con el bebe no estariamos juntos, si le elejia a el tendria que abortar. Dije que no me diera a elejir entre una personita que ni siquiera habia nacido, por que saldria perdiendo y entonces...ví sus ojos me miraban...con un enojo que me asustó y me dijo friamente que se había acabado- y lloró mas aún.

Ranko escuchaba furiosa la historia, no creia que tenia un hermano tan cruel. Queria desacerse de su hijo. Como era posible, dejo a Akane simplemente por querer tener una familia y ser feliz. Cojió su movil y llamó a Ranma:

-donde estas, ni te muevas que voy para allá- y miró a sus amigas- que sepas que yo siempre te apoyaré Ukyo llevate a Akane a casa, yo voy a mirar una cosa- abrazó a su amiga y dijo- me prometiste que se llamaria Hiro-al ver a la chica de pelo corto sonreir se alegro.

Ranko fue corriedo ha casa de Ryoga. En ella estaban Mousse, el y su hermano. Cuando llegó Ryoga le abrió la puerta y le dijo que pasara, llego donde estaban todos, llevándose la sospresa de que estaban Kodachi y Shampoo.

-¿que hacen estas dos aquí?- grito furiosa.

-Ranko amor tranquilízate vinieron con Mousse no las podia hechar-

-yo lo haría ¿ como las traes?- gritó señalándolas.

-me siguieron...-

La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que creerle, las otras dos la miraban con superioridad, la chica se contuvo para no golpearlas, su presa era otra y miró a su hermano. Sentia la mirada de las otras dos en su espalda, se dió la vuelta y dijo:

-¡que! ¿ quereis una foto?-miró a su hermano y le gritó- y tu creia que tenia un buen hermano, pero eres...despreciable-

-¿ por que le dices eso a Ranma?- grito Kodachi

-¡por que es un maldito cobarde que no cuida lo que quiere y que sale corriendo cuando ve problemas!-

-¿ de que habla Ranma?- preguntó Mousse.

-aaa¿ no les contaste?,¿ no contaste lo ruin y mala persona que eres?-el chico se mantenia callado con la mirada en el suelo. Habia hido a casa de Ryoga para buscar consuelo. Estaba furioso, Akane le habia dejado, habia elejido a ese dichoso bebe.

-contarnos que...-dijo Shampoo.

-este chico que era mi hermano dejó a Akane-

Mousse se levantó de la silla y grito: ¿ que hiciste que?¿por que?-

El chico no contestaba estaba demasiado furioso y dolido.

-yo os lo dire ya que es tan cobarde que ni siquiera responde. Akane está embarazada va a tener un bebe y este idiota le dio a elejir entre el bebe o abortarlo para estar con el-

Mousse se lanzó a pegar a Ranma, este recibió dos puñetazos por parte del chico de gafas, pero no se movia del sitio. El chico medio ciego estaba furioso. Akane es la hermana pequeña que nunca tubo. Alguien a la que proteger y llega Ranma y le hace eso.

-yo no queria dejar a Akane- la voz de Ranma sono pro primera vez y sonaba cortada como si...¿ llorara? no Ranma Saotome nunca llora...¿ o si?-ni queria que abortara al bebe, pero me asuste tanto...-

-ranma...-

-yo queria tener mi bebe con Akane, pero seguro que ya ni quiere verme- y por primera vez Ranma lloro. Lloraba como un niño pequeño.

-te equivocas, ella desea verte y estar contigo,pero está muy dolida, Ranma lo tienes que arreglar todo. Por vuestro bien- dijo Ranma agachandose a la altura de su hermano-por el bien de tu hijo-.

Ranma miró a su hermana, tenia razón, se habia comportado como un imbecil, estaba asustado y mucho un bebe es una responsabilidad inmensa, su familia les mataria, pero se tendrian los unos a los otros. Sonrió al tener la visión de una pequeña Akane gateando por el suelo de una casa con su preciosa Akane mirandole a el desde el suelo mientras jugaba con su bebe...Si estaba seguro. Queria eseniño y amaba a Akane. Abrazó a su hermana.

Akane no estaba nada bien Ukyo estuvo con ella hasta que se durmió, sin Ranma no era nadie, estaba sola. Era su razon de vivir, y ese bebe le cerraba tantas puertas...Ranma tenia razón en no querer el bebe, recordó esas palabras tan frias y duras y volvió a llorar. Entonces se acordó de los papeles que le habia dado el doctor, de una clínica de abortos instanatneos estaba a un par de horas en tren y minutos en coche. Entonces lo aceptó y dijo:

-lo siento mi pequeño-se agarró el vientre- no es tu destino nacer, aun así te amo...-

Entonces se dispuso a leer los papeles, necesitaba la autorización de alguien de la familia mayor de edad, la chica pensó en Kasumi y fue a por el permiso.

En casa de Ryoga todos estaban consolando a Ranma que ya estaba mas calmado, Ukyo acababa de llegar, para decirles como estaba Akane. Lo que no les contó es, que ella le pidió que por favor hiciera lo que le hiciera se lo contara.

-que piensas hacer Ranma-dijo Ryoga.

-voy a ir a verla y decirle que la amo y que no me importa si vamos a tener un bebe o dos o veinte-suspiró- yo estare con ella siempre-.

El movil de Ukyo sonó, no le dieron importancia seria de Toma asi que no le pregutaron. Ukyo grito un...

-¡no!-mientras se aferraba la cabeza con una mano.

-¿que?-pregunto Ranko preocupada, al ver la expresión de terror de su amiga.

La chica de pelo castaño le acercó el movil a Ranma. Este abrió los ojos tanto, que parecia que se le hiban a salir. El mensaje decia.

" _Ukyo quiero agradeceros a ti y a Ranko por su apoyo, me hace falta. Ranma tiene razón no estoy preparada para ser madre y aunque me duela en el alma, conseguí que kasumi me firmara una autorización. Ahora mismo estoy en un tren que me llevara a una clínica para abortar, lo siento. Diselo a Ranko si quieres lo siento de verdad, se que no queriais esto pero es la única solución"_

El chico salió corriendo a casa de los Tendo y picó a la puerta, Kasumi abrió y le pidio una explicación razonable para estar ahi despues de lo que le hizo a su hermana. El se lo explico todo entonces la adorable Kasumi le entregó los papeles con gusto. Cuando tuvo en sus manos la dirección agradeció a Kasumi el favor y se fue.

Ella le dijo que hacia bastante que se había marchado, que podria ser tarde. El simplemente nego con la cabeza agobiado. Cuando llegó a casa de Ryoga se suvió al coche de este junto con Ranko y Ukyo, Mousse hiba en su moto. Ranma en su interior rezaba por que no fuera tarde.

En el hospital una jovencita esperaba la llamada del médico que la atenderia. Tenia el número 468 y hiban por el 467, que acababa de entrar. Lo que mas sorprendió a la chica es que mucha chicas eran incluso mas jóvenes que ella.

Los minutos pasabasn y los chicos estaba en un atasco muy cerca del hospital, Ranma en un ataque de desesperacion, se bajo del coche y hecho a correr. Ranko lo siguió al igual que Ukyo, Mousse adelantó a varios coches, aparco y salió corriendo. El pobre Ryoga se quedo en medio de un atasco el solo.

Un hombre gordo y calvo, con una espesa barba grisacea salió por la puerta con una joven en una camilla. La chica no debia tener mas de 15 años. Por lo que escuchó el aborto se le complico. El hombre dijo:

-Akane Tendo...-

-soy yo...-

-lo siento mucho, puede pasar- dijo mirándola.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y cuando hiba a entrar por la puerta un chico que llegaba corriendo gritó su nombre.

-¡AKANE! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

**wow...movido el capítulo ee, y largo, por que añadí otro capi que tendria que haber subido hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿ que les parecio? que malo fue ranma. y la repentina aparicion de Shampoo y Kodachi.¿que pasara con el bebe? el suguiente capítulo es el final =(.**

**gracias por todos los reviews aqui les dejo**

**ranmaxakanelove  
**


	10. Hiro el principio del fin

Hola aqui el último capi :(

Cuando la jovencita escuchó esa voz se quedo parada en la puerta con los ojos abiertos mientras gruesas lágrimas corrian por su cara. Hiba a girarse para cercionarse al 100% de que no era una mala broma de su imaginación y que en realidad Ranma estaba allí. No le dió tiempo ya que unos masculinos brazos la abrazaron por la espalda. Al volver a sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico el corazón roto de la chica vovió a latir. En verdad el hombre de su vida estaba allí con ella.

Con un poco de dificultad se dió la vuelta y le abrazó tambien, sus amigos no se atrevian a intervenir, eran a sus ojos dos tontos y torpes enamorados. Se abrazaban como si hacia años que no se veian llorando como dos niños pequeños cuando les quitan un caramelo. Sonrieron, habian llegado a tiempo y Akane no habia cometido la mayor locura de su vida.

La pareja seguian abrazados hasta que Ranma dijo...

- perdóname es que estaba tan asustado-

- lo entiendo...- le miró- solo no olvides que te amo-

- yo tambien a ti y no me importa si tenemos un bebe o trescientos yo estare contigo siempre- sonrió y la beso.

La chica se disculpó con el hombre, este le dijo que no pasaba nada que muchas chicas se echaban atras, pero no precisamente por que su novio fuera a por ellas para que no abortaran, mas bien por miedo a que se complique. Cuando salieron Ryoga llegaba a la puerta del hospital, al verlos salir juntos suspiró aliviado.

-Todo ha salido bien- y abrazó a su novia.

Al llegar a casa de Akane, la pareja avisó que tenian que anunciar algo. La familia Tendo y la Saotome a excepción de Kasumi y Ranko miraban extrañados. Akane suspiro y hablo, el chico le cojió la mano entrelazó los dedos con los de el y le sonrio. Ante este gesto la chica mas segura cojio aire y dijo:

- papa, Nabiki y señores Saotome . Ranma y yo tenemos que decirles algo... veran hace meses que somos pareja- vió los ojos de la familia iluminarse- si lo se que les hace ilusion, pero hace casi un mes que...nosotros... - Ranma la cortó sabia que era duro y mejor que lo dijera el.

-Akane y yo tenemos relaciones- vió la cara de casi todos y descubrió que esa noticia seguro suspiro y siguio- y hoy mismo descubrimos que vamos a tener un bebe... vais a ser abuelos- dijo mirando a sus padres.

La familia entera se quedo callada, la joven pareja creia que le reprenderian de los lindo, Nodoka se levanto y los abrazó. Lugo fue seguida de Kasumi , Ranko y Nabiki.

-Felicidades hijo- y beso la frente de su pequeño hombrecito.

- si es cierto que sean felices- agregó Kasumi con su amabilidad habitual.

Los hombres de la casa seguian callados. Soun estaba serio , Ranma se acercó a el y dijo- quiero que sepa que ni a su hija ni a su nieto le faltara de nada, y que respeto a su hija y que nunca haria nada que ella no quisiera-.

Soun sonrió y dijo- lo se, y quiero que sepais que os doy mi bendición y que sere el abuelo mas orgulloso del mundo- el chico sonrió.

Genma miro a su hijo le dio una palmada en la espalda y dijo- tu si que eres un buen Saotome.

La casa entera se puso de celebración. 9 meses mas tarde la familia entera estaba pendiente de la joven Tendo. Esta apenas tenia barriga cosa que preocupaba mucho a la futura madre.

-y si le pasa algo- se miraba preocupada en el espejo.

-no te preocupes akane- decia Nodoka a su nuera- ya te dije que yo con Ranma apenas engorde estate tranquila-

- si claro ahora tranquila no puedo estar- dijo mirando al suelo espantada

-por ...- no termino la frase .¡AKANE ESTABA DE PARTO! - o dios ¡ Ranma hijo corre!- el chico subio espantado la escalera temiendo que algo le pasara a la chica

-que ¿que pasa?-

- akane esta de parto - dijo mientras bajaba por la escalera- hay que ir al hospital-.

Cuando llegaron al hospital un joven de trenza miraba estresado hacia una puerta mientras escuchaba a su novia gritar como loca. Todos sus amigos estaban alli. Mousse y Kuno miraban al chico divertido, increiblemente Kuno sujetaba la mano de Nabiki. Pues si, esos dos eran pareja. Ryoga miraba a su novia tirarse de los pelos.

-vamos Ranma para estas poniendo de los nervios a tu hermana- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- cuando sea mi hermana la que este ahi dentro ya veras como te sientes y ya me reire yo de ti-.

Esa visión palideció al chico de la banda Ranko le tranquilizó diciendo que aun no queria hijos que no se preocupara. Ukyo y Toma miraban la escena divertidos.

Derepente un llanto inundo el hospital, todas las miradas fueron a parar a la puerta por la que Tofu salia con una gran sonrisa. Palmeo a Ranma en la espalda y anuncio:

- es un niño- Ranma sonrió, a los abuelos les brillaron los ojos al igual que a las orgullosas tias, incluida Ukyo. Los demas sonrieron. Ranma dijo:

- puedo ver a Akane-

- o claro vamos todos debe estar ya con el bebe- Los guió hacia una habitacíon y al picar vieron la escena mas bella del mundo. Akane miraba con orgullo a su pequeñiisimo bebe enrollado en una mantita azul. La familia entera solto un OHH.

Ranma se acercó a Akane y la besó. Miró a su hijo al igual que todos los demas, era un niño igual que Ranma pero con el pelo del mismo tono que el de Akane. Nodoka sonrió tierna y los abuelos lloraban de felicidad. Kuno dijo:

- vaya Ranma no lo puedes negar es clavado a ti- todos rieron

- y ¿ como vas a llamar a mi sobrinito?- dijo Mousse

Akane miro a sus amigas y dijo: Hiro

Las dos chicas sonrieron Kasumi miró a Ranma y dijo:- mejor dejemos a los papas solos con su bebe-. Los demas asintieron y salieron dejando solos a Ranma y Akane. El se hacerco y el bebe le cojio un dedo con su diminuta mano.

- mira Ranma no es hermoso-

- si pero no es demasiado pequeñito- la chica sonrió- hola Hiro, soy tu papá- el niño pareció entenderlo todo ya que sonrió.

-¿ quieres cargarlo?- le dijo pasandole el niño

Ranma miraba asustado- no y si se me cae, si le hago daño y si...- no se dió cuenta cuando ya tenia a su pequeño hijo en brazos- vaya se siente...tan bien- miró a la chica y la besó. Desde fuera toda la familia y amigos con vasos en la oreja escuchaba la escena con una sonrisa...

_3 años después..._

- cumpleaños feliz cumpleaños feliz te deseamos querido Hiro cumpleaños feliz- el pequeño niño apagó con dificultad las 3 velitas ayudada de su primita Yuka de dos añitos. Yuka era la hija de Ukyo y Toma.

Despues de los regalos los niños salieron corriendo a jugar a dios sabe que mientras que sus orgullosos padres miraban la escena con sus amigos. Ranma miro a Ryoga estresado por los antojos de su pequeña hermana embarazada de 4 meses...los que hiban a esperar. Giró su cara y vió a Nabiki con su pequeño Ryo de mes y medio, y a Mousse con su esposa Akima. Increiblemente Mousse conoció a una chica y se casaron para la felicidad de Akane.

Alguien lo sujetó y vió a su mujer, si dos meses despues del nacimiento de Hiro se casaron. La mujer miraba a su recien casado hermano postizo con una gran sonrisa. Akima era una gran chica que le haria feliz no como esa china idiota, la jovencita frunció el ceño y Ranma sonrió.

- te acabas de acordar de Shampoo eeeh- dijo abrazándola

- uy china idiota no le perdonare lo que hizo-

- ya, mira que venir con un actor para decir que ese tio se habia acostado contigo y que el hijo era suyo... pobre te pasaste mucho- dijo el chico con cara de pena pero a la vez con una graciosa sonrisa.

- ¿ como que me pase? ¡fui demasiado buena!- dijo soltándolo

- si claro, si le arrancaste cachos de pelo...-

- que querias que haga ¿aplaudirla?, lo bueno fue que no apareció mas por aquí, miento si apareció el dia de nuestra boda junto a la loca de Kodachi-

-ya pero esa vez la que se desquito fue Ukyo junto con Ranko- dijo riendo- fue divertido-.

-ya... solo agradezco que Mousse haya encontrado a la chica de sus sueños y se haya olvidado de ese pedazo de ...- el chico le dió un beso y dijo...

- no seas mal hablada- la chica sonrió y le abrazó de nuevo. Al entrar en casa todos los amigos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia y de como han cambiado las cosas, los niños jugaban entretenidos con sus abuelos, ya que para Yuka Soun y Genma eran sus abuelos.

De repente en la cara del chico de la trenza se formo una tierna sonrisa, su mujer lo notó y dijo:

- que piensas...- mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. El chico la abrazo.

- estaba recordando...-

- ¿ el que?...- preguntó mirándolo con cariño

- estaba recordando un dia muuuy especial para mi-

- ¿un dia especial? ¿cuando paso? - volvio a preguntar curiosa.

-** cuando te conocí**-dijo antes de besar a la mujer de su vida...

**Fin!**

**NOOOOOOOOOO! no quiero T.T pero bueno todo tiene un final... espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. Me he divertido mucho y quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews que me han mandado :D!**

**Espero que mi otro fic: Amor prohibido les guste tanto como este. Bueno repito gracias por todo su apoyo! son los mejores :D.**

**Besos a todos!**

**ranmaxakanelove  
**


End file.
